


Авалон — остров мертвых

by Need_in_magic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Canon, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Need_in_magic/pseuds/Need_in_magic
Summary: Авалон — остров мертвых, куда попадают люди, обладавшие магией при жизни. Этот, наполненный гротескными машинами и механическими тварями, мир — искаженное отражение реальности. Жители Авалона не поддаются влиянию времени, но могут исчезнуть, едва память о них сотрется на Земле. Артур — легендарный король — обречен на вечное существование в городе мертвых. Мерлин — единственный, кто способен находиться в Авалоне, будучи живым, но и ему пришлось заплатить за это свою цену.





	Авалон — остров мертвых

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Javiks  
>  **Пейринг:** Артур/Мерлин  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Жанр:** Постканон-АУ; Стимпанк; драма; романс; экшен.  
>  **Предупреждения:** смерть второстепенного персонажа и кучи безымянных товарищей из массовки.  
>  **Примечание 1:** анатомия жителей Авалона с магическими свойствами. Врачам просьба не падать в обморок и не бросаться тапками в автора. Он и так в курсе, что в жизни все иначе.  
>  **Примечание 2:** Иллюстрация к работе открывается по [этой ссылке.](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-cGlw0kSyPYI/VKxmYxKbSgI/AAAAAAAAAEc/K8_yYJXIUD8/w1600-h1116-no/05.1.jpg)

— Еще один винтик, и готово, — сказал Мерлин и ловко затянул последний болт на механической ноге своего посетителя. Окинув критическим взглядом свою работу и не найдя в ней изъянов, он встал с кресла, бросил разводной ключ в корзинку с инструментами и принялся тщательно отчищать салфеткой испачканные в мазуте руки.  
— Можете вставать, — кивнул он пациенту — высокому пожилому мужчине, который только что, стараниями Мерлина, вернул себе способность ходить. — Проверьте насколько вам удобно. Походите, подвигайте ступней, присядьте. Если почувствуете дискомфорт, говорите. Отладить протез лучше прямо сейчас.  
Мужчина поднялся, пошевелил ногой в воздухе, аккуратно наступил на нее. Механические сочленения тихо загудели, шестерни внутри конструкции задвигались. Обутая в дорогой кожаный ботинок металлическая ступня мягко перенесла вес с пятки на носок, и мужчина удовлетворенно улыбнулся, совершая по каменному полу лаборатории все более уверенные шаги.  
— Прекрасно. Замечательно! Как будто моя собственная. Вы настоящий гений, мэтр Эмрис.  
— Спасибо, мистер Марло, — поблагодарил Мерлин, с удовольствием наблюдая, как очередной пациент радуется успешному решению своей проблемы. Эти моменты были самыми приятными в его работе. — И все же, не забудьте сообщить о нападении на вас в канцелярию городского магистрата. Если крыса один раз сумела пробраться в ваш дом, то не исключено, что этот случай повторится.  
Названный мистером Марло обладатель новой ноги лишь беспечно взмахнул рукой.  
— Это лишнее. Я не стану беспокоить капитана Пендрагона по таким пустякам.  
— Не назвал бы нападение твари на человека пустяком, — нахмурился Мерлин.  
— Я уже приказал служащим у меня эльфам обыскать все помещения, — пустился в объяснения его собеседник, — они обнаружили в подвале метровую дыру в полу. Видимо, крыса прорыла себе лаз из подземных туннелей и так пробралась в мои апартаменты. Дыру мои эльфы уже заделали. Заложили кирпичом и залили цементом для верности. Так что повтор этого инцидента исключен.  
— А что стало с напавшей на вас крысой? — присев на табурет, заинтересованно спросил Мерлин.  
— Я подстрелил ее.  
— Подстрелили? — приподнял брови Мерлин. — Из чего же?  
— Из пистолетов, — с ноткой самодовольства в голосе сообщил его бывший пациент. — Вы, возможно, не знаете, мэтр, но я был лучшим карабинером в вооруженных силах моей родины Италии. И ныне держу на полке у кровати шкатулку с парой отменных пистолей. Та тварь напала на меня, пока я спал в своей постели, и откусила ногу. Дьявольское отродье. Но я не растерялся. Выхватил пистолеты и разрядил ей в голову. К моему величайшему сожалению, я лишь выбил ей глаз. Всё же, пистолеты — неподходящее оружие для борьбы с тварями. Но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы она отступила и бежала, бросившись в окно.  
— Пугающая история. Вы мужественный человек, мистер Марло, — с уважением сказал Мерлин. Тот невольно приосанился и разгладил рукой пышные усы. — Вы не думали о том, чтобы присоединиться к отряду капитана Пендрагона? — меж тем продолжил Мерлин. — Уверен, что с вашим опытом и навыками…  
— О, нет, нет, благодарю, — покачал головой его собеседник, — военной службы мне хватило и при жизни. Теперь я держу оружейную лавку и полностью доволен своим нынешним занятием.  
— Тогда не стану вас уговаривать, — улыбнувшись, легко отступил Мерлин.  
— А я не буду больше отнимать ваше время. Всего доброго, мэтр Эмрис. Не забудьте прислать счет за ваши услуги.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Мерлин и, пожав своему пациенту руку, проводил его до двери. — Берегите себя.  
Мистер Марло забрал у поджидавшего его у двери эльфа трость и цилиндр и, еще раз учтиво поклонившись, ушел.  
— У нас сегодня еще есть посетители? — прикрыв дверь, спросил Мерлин. Его маленький помощник, служивший при лаборатории секретарем, дрогнул длинными ушами и кротко доложил:  
— Одна милая леди. Она пришла без записи. Я предложил ей чай и печенье.  
— Пригласи ее, — кивнул Мерлин и направился обратно вглубь мастерской приводить в порядок инструменты и верстак.  
Дверь за его спиной открылась, и внутрь вошла приятного вида молодая женщина с глазами доброй старушки. На посетительнице было скромное закрытое платье с высоким корсетом и узкой юбкой в пол. В руках, затянутых в тонкие лайковые перчатки, она держала маленькую шелковую сумочку, а на волосах, уложенных в опрятную прическу, красовалась кокетливая шляпка. Посетительница с любопытством оглядела лабораторию — большое помещение с высокими стрельчатыми окнами и широкими дубовыми стеллажами, на которых лежали заготовки протезов, детали рук и ног, части замысловатых механизмов, которые Мерлин использовал для замены внутренних органов, ящики с инструментами и колбы со смазочными маслами, и, наконец, остановила свой живой взгляд на хозяине мастерской, который приветливо улыбнулся ей.  
— Чем могу помочь вам, мисс? — спросил Мерлин. Двинувшись посетительнице навстречу, он жестом пригласил ее сесть на удобную, обитую бархатом кушетку.  
Та опустилась на предложенное место и, дождавшись, пока Мерлин устроится на стуле напротив, произнесла:  
— Меня зовут Эмили Лоуренс, и мне нужна ваша помощь, мэтр Эмрис.  
— Что случилось?  
— Сегодня утром у меня остановилось сердце, — мисс Лоуренс печально вздохнула. — Похоже, мои потомки начали забывать меня. Я проснулась, а сердце не бьется, — она поднесла руку к груди. — Сколько времени у меня осталось?  
— Если заменить сердце прямо сейчас, то я могу гарантировать вам еще как минимум полвека.  
— Прежде чем я исчезну? Растворюсь, словно туман? — мисс Лоуренс светло взглянула на него, но Мерлин заметил, что в глубине ее прозрачных, как родники, глаз таится страх.  
Он опустил голову и поднялся с места. Подойдя к стеллажу, где в большом ящике хранились металлические сердца, Мерлин принялся перебирать их, выискивая подходящее по размеру и свойствам.  
— Все мы здесь не вечны, мисс Лоуренс. Каждый, кто после смерти приходит на Авалон, живет тут до тех пор, пока люди в Мире помнят о нем.  
— Но вам забвение не угрожает, мэтр, ведь так? — жарко возразила мисс Лоуренс. — Вам, и королю Артуру, и леди Моргане... Люди будут помнить вас вечно!  
Мерлин вздохнул, подумав, что ему лично раствориться в туманах Авалона не грозит хотя бы по той причине, что он оказался единственным из жителей острова, кто был по-настоящему жив.  
— Я не стал бы утверждать это с такой уверенностью, — мягко ответил он, и его собеседница опустила глаза:  
— Не думайте, будто я говорю это из зависти, уважаемый мэтр. Я прекрасно понимаю, что вечная жизнь — скорее бремя, чем дар. И все же, сейчас я сожалею, что при жизни относилась к гаданиям, как к развлечению, и не успела сделать ничего по-настоящему значительного. Если бы я смогла оставить в истории хоть сколько-нибудь заметный след, то мое посмертное существование на Авалоне продлилось бы хоть немного дольше. Кто же знал…  
— Не надо думать о плохом, — утешающе сказал Мерлин, поворачиваясь к ней. — Взгляните, какое красивое сердце я для вас нашел, — подойдя ближе, он протянул своей будущей пациентке изящное металлическое сердце нежно-серебристого оттенка с красивой узорной гравировкой. Мисс Лоуренс с осторожностью и опаской взяла его в руки и удивленно распахнула глаза:  
— Какое оно легкое! Я думала, сердце из металла весит много.  
— Все изделия моей мастерской зачарованы особенным образом, — с удовольствием пустился в объяснения Мерлин, — они легкие и прочные, не подвержены износу и коррозии и работают без поломок.  
— Удивительно, — она наконец улыбнулась.  
— Не будем терять время, — кивнул Мерлин. — Проходите за ширму, раздевайтесь и…  
— Ох, мне надо раздеться? — мисс Лоуренс покраснела, словно юная барышня. — Боже, я об этом совсем не подумала!  
Мерлин невольно позабавился про себя. Нечасто среди его пациенток встречались дамы, которые и после жизни сохраняли подобную стеснительность.  
— Не стоит так переживать. Относитесь ко мне как к доктору. Я немного поколдую над вами, и вы заснете. А когда очнетесь, у вас уже будет чудесное новенькое сердце, которое позволит вам прожить еще много счастливых лет.

***

Закрыв дверь мастерской на ключ, Мерлин сбежал вниз по ступенькам и, обогнув здание, направился к низкой каменной пристройке, где держал свой мотоцикл.  
Солнце село. На город опустились сумерки. Вдоль улиц зажглись газовые фонари. Утопающие в зелени высокие дома, чьи покатые крыши размывались в пелене мерцающего тумана и дыма печных труб, приобрели еще более мистический и торжественный вид. Глубокие тени, отбрасываемые арочными проемами, витыми карнизами окон, балконами и башенками, делали очертания фасадов контрастными и почти фантасмагорическими. Это смотрелось бы ирреально, если бы не теплившийся за окнами мягкий свет, выдававший в этих домах человеческое присутствие.  
Оседлав свой мощный и тяжелый мотоцикл, Мерлин опустил на глаза круглые защитные окуляры и выехал на оживленную вечернюю улицу, вдоль которой по брусчатой мостовой прогуливались пестро одетые парочки. Рыча мотором, Мерлин покатил в сторону окраины, к месту, где сейчас находился Артур с его отрядом. В конце приемного дня Мерлину телефонировали из городского магистрата и сообщили, что капитан Пендрагон ждет мэтра Эмриса у насосной станции, где была замечена крупная стая гигантских крыс. Артур и его рыцари выезжали на подобные рейды почти каждый вечер, но редко по-настоящему нуждались в магической поддержке. Скорее уж Мерлин был склонен предположить, что Артур настоял на его присутствии потому, что соскучился.

Предвкушая встречу, Мерлин сильнее выкрутил ручку руля, прибавляя мотоциклу скорости. Он уверенно лавировал между причудливого вида паромобилями, которые вальяжно двигались по вечерним улицам, попыхивая трубами на крышах. Обогнал неповоротливый самоходный омнибус, громыхавший по проложенной в дорожном камне колее огромными колесами. Въехал под мост, по которому, обдавая дымком следующие за ним легкие вагончики, неспешно катил по рельсам в направлении станции тяжелый и медлительный локомовоз.  
Повинуясь сигналам вспыхивающего красным семафора, Мерлин притормозил на перекрестке, пропуская переползающие через него мобили и спешащих по своим делам пешеходов. Ночная жизнь на Авалоне была весьма бойкой, особенно в центре города, где на маленьких покрытых брусчаткой площадях и в зеленых скверах прогуливались люди, а сияющие приветливыми огнями двери таверн и ресторанчиков всех мастей не закрывались до самого утра, привлекая посетителей вкусными запахами и звуками музыки.

Мерлин еще помнил те времена, когда Авалон был тихим сонным городком в котловине меж холмов, в котором проживало лишь несколько сотен человек, не считая помощников-эльфов, добровольно служивших им в магическом посмертии. На Авалон попадали только те, кто при жизни обладал магией или нёс в себе её печать. И в начале таких было немного. Но за четырнадцать веков город сильно изменился. Сами собой появлялись дома. Авалон ширился, росло количество жителей. Для всего Мира он оставался неприметным холмистым островком, посреди озера, которое едва можно было рассмотреть на карте, и лишь своим обитателям Авалон являл истинный вид. Мерлин давно не удивлялся тому, что остров, который на его памяти был совсем невелик, разросся до таких размеров, что уже несколько столетий свободно вмещал в себя десятки тысяч обретших здесь посмертное существование магов, колдуний, провидцев, гадалок, шаманов и знахарей, иными словами всех, кто в своей жизни соприкасался с колдовством или имел к нему хоть малейшие способности.

Начиная с периода Классического Средневековья и последовавшей за ним эпохи Возрождения, осознанно пользовавшихся магией людей становилось все меньше. Многие отрицали свои возможности, принимая случавшиеся с ними необъяснимые вещи за божественные чудеса. А с наступлением эры Прогресса люди и вовсе перестали верить в магию, и она затаилась, почти не проявляя себя в обычной жизни. Лишь ступив на мостовые Авалона, большая часть нынешних носителей магии узнавала о своих способностях, которые, впрочем, и после не торопилась развивать. Люди продолжали жить той жизнью, к которой привыкли, и волшебный город против воли подстраивался под их желания. Авалон менялся вместе с Миром. Медленно и неохотно он впускал в свои пределы паровые двигатели и другие механизмы, искажая и преображая действительность Земли, как магическое кривое зеркало.  
Лишь один закон Авалона был неизменным. Люди жили на острове, не старея, не зная боли и болезней, но лишь до тех пор, пока не стиралась память о них на Земле.

Поколения жителей Авалона сменяли друг друга, но оставались те, кто благодаря людским преданиям, нашедшим отражение в летописях, романах, легендах и мифах, не был подвержен опасности забвения.  
К таким людям относился Король Былого и Грядущего Артур Пендрагон. К ним принадлежал сам Мерлин. Хотя ему, чтобы проникнуть на зачарованный остров, не потребовалось умирать. Впрочем, условия на которых Ши согласились переправить Мерлина вслед за Артуром на Авалон, мало чем отличались от обычного магического посмертия. Соглашение с коварным волшебным народцем стало дорогой в один конец. Мерлин обязан был питать Авалон своей силой и не мог покидать его пределов — таков был уговор. Перспектива заточения на зачарованном острове на срок длиной в вечность ошеломила Мерлина в первый момент, но над предложением он думал недолго. Ради возможности быть с Артуром он отдал бы не только свободу, но и гораздо большее. Мерлин сделал свой выбор. И впоследствии ни разу не пожалел о нем.

***

Оживленные городские улицы остались позади. Мерлин въехал на территорию насосной станции, петляя по узким проулкам этого гротескного сооружения. Темные громады уродливых строений, переплетения труб в облаках белого пара сомкнулись над головой, почти закрывая собой ночное небо. Мерлин заглушил мотор у входа в главное здание, где возле выстроившихся в ряд мобилей и мотоциклов дежурил хмурый мужчина с фонарем в руках. Поприветствовав Мерлина, он повел его внутрь станции, где все лязгало, грохотало и гремело. Огромные паровые машины проворачивали гигантские валы и шестерни, круглые сутки качая из недр земли воду для городского водопровода. Безлюдные ангары, в которых ворочались и рокотали темные махины насосных механизмов, в ночной тьме производили жутковатое впечатление. Сейчас на станции не было ни души, кроме команды Артура и нескольких дежурных эльфов. Отчего-то твари предпочитали появляться именно в таких пустынных местах, вынуждая защитников города раз за разом производить зачистки.

Мерлин вслед за своим проводником спустился по лестнице на нижний ярус, где посреди зала собралась плотная группа из нескольких десятков людей. Со стороны они выглядели странно: закованные в черные стальные кирасы с мощными нагрудниками, шлемами и щитками, прикрывавшими все части тела. К поясам крепились ножны с длинными мечами. Мерлин сам зачаровывал их доспехи и клинки, сделав их легкими и очень прочными. В умелых руках такие мечи, способные рубить сталь, как масло, становились самым эффективным оружием против тварей.  
Артур, одетый так же, как и прочие, в полный составной доспех, стоял в окружении своих людей, обсуждая с ними что-то. По всему помещению громоздились неподвижные туши стальных крыс. Похоже, часть веселья Мерлин успел пропустить.

Подчиненные Артура, которых тот по старой привычке называл рыцарями, заметили Мерлина первыми. Отвлекшись, они вскинули головы, приветствуя его четкими кивками. Заметив это, Артур тоже обернулся. Даже в сгустившейся тьме Мерлин увидел, как сразу же преобразилось его лицо. Мрачный и сосредоточенный взгляд посветлел. Суровые очертания губ смягчила улыбка.  
— Все в сборе. Отлично, — шагнув к Мерлину, он легко хлопнул его по плечу рукой в стальной перчатке. — Здания на поверхности уже зачистили, — без перехода начал он, обегая взглядом сумрачное помещение, — остались туннели, там скрылась большая часть тварей. Спускаемся туда. Корвин, — он повернулся к одному из стоящих позади мужчин, — со своей группой берете на себя север. Микадо — северо-восток. Маркус…  
Артур быстро раздавал указания, распределяя между своими людьми участки подземных тоннелей. Мерлин скромно стоял рядом, ожидая, когда тот закончит. Рыцари не смотрели на него, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. Мерлина порой забавляло подобное отношение. Подчиненных Артура не смущало, что человек, который их возглавляет — легендарный Король Былого и Грядущего, а меч в его ножнах — подлинный Экскалибур. А вот то, что его друг, любовник и неизменный спутник биомеханик мэтр Эмрис — реально существующий Великий Мерлин, самый могущественный маг на Земле, только молодой, с серебром седины в волосах и без бороды — это по неясной причине вызывало в этих суровых мужчинах сложно усваиваемый трепет.  
Мерлин не пытался изменить эту ситуацию. Большинство рыцарей Артура принадлежало к той части жителей Авалона, которым память людская отмерила недолгий срок. Мерлин давно выработал в себе способность не привязываться к своим временным знакомым. Но он знал, что для Артура все иначе. Он так и не научился отпускать своих людей, и каждая новая потеря причиняла ему боль.  
— Мы с Мерлином берем восточное направление, — меж тем закончил Артур. — Там туннели ближе всего к городу, много выходов на поверхность, возможны жертвы среди мирного населения. Постараемся управиться как можно скорее. Всё, расходимся. Точка сбора здесь.  
Подтвердив приказ, рыцари Артура разобрали фонари и, разделившись, тесными группами двинулись в указанных направлениях. Сам Артур направился к лестнице, уводившей вниз, к входам в туннели, которые вели на восток. Мерлин подкинул в воздух голубой магический шарик, освещая ему путь, и двинулся следом. Спустившись на несколько пролетов по громыхающим под подошвами металлическим ступенькам, они вышли на заканчивающуюся тупиком площадку, по центру которой в полу чернел изломанный провал, некогда бывший люком, еще недавно плотно закрытым тяжелой чугунной крышкой.  
— Сильные, бестии, — вполголоса прокомментировал Артур. — Посвети-ка мне.  
Мерлин создал еще один световой шар и направил в зияющую в полу дыру, погруженную в плотный мрак. Артур вытащил меч и, опустившись на одно колено, наклонился. Глянул вниз и в стороны, осматривая туннель, насколько позволял обзор.  
— Чисто. Спускаемся, — опершись ладонью о край, он легко спрыгнул вниз. Мерлин тут же последовал за ним.  
— Ну, как прошел твой день? — спросил Артур, когда они оба восстановили равновесие и огляделись. Туннель был широким, с каменным сводчатым потолком. Вода, сочившаяся сквозь стыки между камнями, полностью покрывала пол, доходя почти до щиколотки. Голубой огонек заливал все в радиусе нескольких метров ярким мертвенным светом. За пределами этого круга сомкнулась мгла. Сделав Мерлину знак рукой, Артур двинулся в восточном направлении, держа в руке меч в атакующей позиции.  
— Как обычно, — приотстав на полшага, Мерлин шел следом, постоянно оборачиваясь, чтобы не пропустить нападение с тыла. — Кисть руки, нога, два сердца и один глаз, выколотый вилкой во время супружеской ссоры.  
Артур хмыкнул:  
— Оригинально.  
— На прошлой неделе было откушенное в драке ухо. Это ты пропустил.  
Огромная тень вынырнула из тьмы бокового хода и бросилась на Артура. Тот среагировал стремительно: мгновенно ушел в сторону и отточенным движением снес крысе голову. Всплеск за спиной заставил Мерлина обернуться. Оскаленная пасть взвившейся в прыжке твари возникла прямо перед глазами. Поймав её в воздухе магией, Мерлин взмахом рук разорвал тварь на части и швырнул в воду. Встав спиной к спине, они оба застыли, вслушиваясь в наступившую тишину.  
— Всё? — напряженно спросил Мерлин, не опуская ладоней.  
— Ничего не слышу, — подождав еще несколько секунд, Артур добавил: — Всё. Пока.  
Он выпрямился, оглядел застывшие в воде тела тварей и пнул носком сапога стальной вытянутый череп с мощной челюстью и кинжальными клыками.  
— Откуда только берутся. Ты заметил, что они стали крупнее? В этой, вместе с хвостом, почти три метра. С чего вдруг они начали расти?  
Мерлин нахмурил лоб и взглянул на смертоносную машину убийства, которую только что разорвал на части своей магией. Природа тварей была давно известна. Овеществлённое концентрированное зло, от которого Мир испокон веков избавлялся, отправляя на Авалон в виде жутких чудовищ из камня. С наступлением эры технологий ему на смену пришла сталь, но суть тварей осталась прежней.  
— Сложно сказать, отчего они увеличились в размерах, — Мерлин задумчиво покусал губы. — Видимо, в Мире стало больше агрессии и жестокости. Учитывая, насколько разрослась человеческая популяция за минувшие столетия, людей, творящих зло, могло стать слишком много.  
Артур бросил на него сумрачный взгляд.  
— Каждую ночь мы уничтожаем около сотни тварей. Но они всё появляются, прут и прут, — вздохнув, он покачал головой. — В прошлый раз подобное нашествие мы наблюдали в начале последней европейской войны. И дальше было только хуже. Не хочу думать, что история в очередной раз повторяется.  
С этим Мерлин был вынужден согласиться.  
— Научные достижения явно не сделали людей миролюбивее. Зато… — он невесело усмехнулся, — тебе по-прежнему есть чем заняться.  
Не сдержавшись, Артур фыркнул с явным сарказмом:  
— Где-то я это уже слышал. Любимая шутка Морганы?  
Мерлин иронично пожал плечами:  
— Самая дурацкая. Дескать, Мир заботится о твоем душевном здоровье и физической форме, и подсовывает тебе этих милых зверюшек, чтобы ты не скучал в отставке.  
Артур скривился, будто откусил кусок лимона.  
— Мне и так не скучно. Передай моей сестре, что мне не нужны нелепые остроты, мне нужна информация. Она может сказать об этом хоть что-то полезное?  
— Понятия не имею. Я не виделся с Морганой больше трех лет.  
— Вот как? — Артур, похоже, удивился. — Я думал, вы поддерживаете связь.  
— Нет, — отмел это предположение Мерлин.  
Артур отвернулся, скрывая дрогнувшие в улыбке губы. Мерлин знал, что его король первым назвал бы испытываемое им удовлетворение недостойным и мелочным. Но также он знал, что готов принимать сторону Артура в любых вопросах и потакать ему даже в мелочах.  
— Ладно, к черту, — Артур потер лоб рукой в перчатке. — Идем дальше. У нас мало времени.

***

К утру они проверили весь восточный сектор, продвинувшись по туннелям далеко вглубь жилой части города. Счет убитым тварям Мерлин потерял после второго десятка, но ему казалось, что они уничтожили гораздо больше. Обратно шли в полном молчании, не в силах даже разговаривать друг с другом. Вернувшись на станцию, они застали там не менее уставших рыцарей, которые дожидались своего командира, чтобы отчитаться о результатах рейда.  
— Все вернулись? — Артур оглядел своих людей и кивнул. — Сколько сегодня?  
— У нас семнадцать.  
— Двадцать пять.  
— Двадцать две…  
— Девятнадцать…  
Артур прищурил глаза, подсчитывая про себя.  
— У нас с Мерлином двадцать девять. Полтора десятка под станцией, остальные — под городом, — помолчав, он покачал головой. — Значит, сегодня их было свыше сотни. Дерьмово.  
Рыцари ответили на последнее замечание угрюмыми гримасами. Артур сдержал долгий вздох.  
— Сворачиваемся. Здесь мы закончили.  
Собрав оставшиеся оборудование и оружие, они потянулись на выход. Рыцари погрузились в мобили, предварительно сняв и упаковав в именные ящики доспехи и клинки. Когда последняя машина скрылась за ближайшим поворотом, Артур сел на свой мотоцикл, устало потер глаза и поднял взгляд на небо, где разгорался оранжево-желтый рассвет.  
— По поводу Морганы, — тяжело произнес он, поджав губы. — Видимо, тебе все же придется нанести ей визит. Узнать… новости… о том, что творится нынче в Мире.  
Мерлин, помолчав, согласно кивнул.  
— Сделаю.  
Артур бросил на него благодарный взгляд, усмехнулся и иронично приподнял брови:  
— Я буду выглядеть жалким, если попрошу не говорить ей, что ты приходил по моей просьбе?  
Мерлин широко улыбнулся и прищурился в ответ:  
— Не будешь.  
Артур ответил ему столь же широкой улыбкой. Они оба негромко рассмеялись. Артур покачал головой, запустив ладонь в потемневшие от пота волосы.  
— Я очень люблю тебя, — внезапно сказал он с мягкой теплотой. — Ты ведь знаешь об этом?  
— Да, знаю, — слегка улыбаясь, кивнул Мерлин. — И если я могу чем-то помочь…  
— Ты уже помогаешь. Тем, что ты всегда рядом. Тем, что всегда на моей стороне. Тем, что по первой просьбе готов бросить все и приехать, хотя давно не обязан этого делать, — Артур умолк и втянул ртом воздух, словно не знал, какими еще словами выразить все, что он чувствует. — Тем, что ты здесь. Со мной.  
Мерлин перевел дыхание, ощущая, как грудь наполняется жаром от этих слов, а сердце сжимается от садкой неги.  
— Ты… — он невольно прочистил горло, чтобы голос не звучал так хрипло. — Тебя так тревожит мой предстоящий визит к Моргане, что ты решил принять превентивные меры и утопить меня в комплиментах? — с напускной серьезностью спросил он. — Боишься, что она соблазнит меня новыми книгами и переманит к себе?  
Мерлин с облегчением рассмеялся, видя, как вытягивается лицо Артура. Тот в ответ закатил глаза и возмущенно фыркнул. Во взгляде зажглись веселые огоньки и, не сдержавшись, он ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— В прошлый раз она пыталась задобрить тебя трехтомником Дюма, — живо поддержал игру Артур. — А до этого были пара романов Жюля Верна и полное собрание сочинений Майн Рида. Считаешь, у меня нет причин ревновать?  
— Даже если Моргана ограбит все библиотеки Мира и предложит мне, я останусь непоколебим в своей верности тебе, — подняв правую ладонь, торжественно поклялся Мерлин.  
Артур вновь насмешливо фыркнул и вздохнул, глядя на него с усталой улыбкой.  
— Поехали домой, Мерлин. Я чертовски хочу спать.

Когда они оба добрались до места, где жили последние пару столетий, солнце уже полностью встало, а на улицах появились первые прохожие. Загнав мотоциклы в пристройку, они поднялись на громоздком, стучащем цепями и колесами подъемнике на верхние этажи, где располагались их апартаменты: внизу — гостиная и кухня, а выше — спальня, укрытая полукруглой крышей, своей формой и раздвижными окнами напоминающая купол звездной обсерватории.  
Быстро приняв ванну, Артур с блаженным стоном растянулся на их общей большой кровати. Наблюдая за ним с улыбкой, Мерлин подошел к механизму, управляющему оконными створками и, покрутив ручку металлического колеса, сдвинул их почти полностью, оставив лишь небольшую щель, сквозь которую через гнутые витражные стекла в спальню проникала узкая полоска разноцветного света.  
— Спать идешь? — сонно спросил Артур.  
— Через пять минут.  
Артур что-то пробурчал в ответ и уснул, безмятежно посапывая в подушку. Мерлин быстро ополоснулся, вернулся в комнату и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, устроился с ним рядом. Артур тотчас подгреб его ближе, с довольным вздохом притягивая к себе во сне. Немного повозившись, Мерлин, наконец, устроился на боку, чувствуя, как Артур тесно прижимается сзади к его спине и бедрам, неосознанно желая наибольшей близости. Забросив сверху руку, Артур обнял его за пояс, поглаживая кожу на животе. Мерлин накрыл его ладонь своей, переплетая их пальцы. Он смежил веки, чувствуя дыхание Артура на своей шее, и погрузился в блаженное умиротворение. Они были вместе так долго, что хватило бы на двадцать человеческих жизней. И ни одну из них Мерлин не согласился бы прожить иначе, без Артура.

Глава 2

В ожидании появления хозяйки дома Мерлин прохаживался по гостиной Морганы, отмечая произошедшие за последние три года изменения. Моргана любила роскошь и охотно баловала себя. Комнаты её личного особняка были уставлены изящной мебелью с богатой гобеленовой обивкой. Потолки украшали воздушные фрески, на полках каминов стояли дорогостоящие механические безделушки. Портьеры с кистями и бахромой обрамляли широкие эркерные окна. В застекленном секретере с вычурной резьбой на фасадах стояли книги — большая редкость на Авалоне. Моргана была одной из немногих, кто наловчился при помощи магии выуживать из реального мира различные предметы, и своей специализаций выбрала именно книжные издания. Её букинистическая лавка пользовалась огромной популярностью у жителей города, несмотря на то, что цены в ней были очень высоки. Помимо книг Моргана охотилась еще и за газетами, из которых могла почерпнуть информацию о происходящем на «той стороне», как она говорила. Именно ради этих сведений Мерлин и мерил сейчас шагами пушистый ковер её гостиной, дожидаясь пока его почтут вниманием.

К счастью, напрашиваться на встречу, выступая в роли просителя, Мерлину не пришлось. Моргана сама прислала ему приглашение. Когда Мерлин спустя сутки после памятного рейда работал в своей мастерской, попутно ломая голову, как ему обставить предстоящий визит к Моргане, его маленький помощник принес красиво оформленный конверт с запиской, в которой говорилось, что леди Моргана приглашает его и Артура посетить её дом для разговора на очень важную тему. Конверт доставил раздувающийся от собственной важности эльф в дорогой ливрее. Моргана весьма трепетно относилась к своему статусу и никогда не упускала возможности подчеркнуть, что она леди королевских кровей.  
Звук открывшейся двери и шелест юбок отвлекли Мерлина от рассматривания серебряной заводной танцовщицы, стоявшей на каминной полке. Мерлин обернулся, глядя, как Моргана в лазурном утреннем платье с расшитым нитями корсетом и модным в этом году воротником-стойкой входит в комнату, а за ней следуют два чинных эльфа, толкая перед собой сервировочный столик с чайными принадлежностями и угощениями.  
— Здравствуй, Мерлин, — сверкая приветливой улыбкой, Моргана протянула ему руку для поцелуя, и Мерлин, учтиво склонив голову, едва коснулся губами ее прохладных пальцев. — Рада, что ты откликнулся на мое приглашение. Хотя я рассчитывала увидеть вас обоих. Где Артур?  
— Не придет, — лаконично ответил Мерлин, опускаясь в кресло, на которое Моргана указала ему изящным жестом.  
— Нет? — усевшись напротив, Моргана нахмурилась. — Я ведь предупредила, что разговор важный.  
— Ты ведь знаешь Артура, — уложив ноги на бархатную оттоманку, пожал плечами Мерлин, — даже если небо рухнет на землю, он не придет к тебе.  
Моргана оскорбленно поджала губы.  
— По правде говоря, это начинает… утомлять. Я ведь уже давно объяснила свои мотивы. Прошло столько времени...  
— Да, времени прошло немало, — сухо подтвердил Мерлин, который вовсе не горел желанием обсуждать эту тему по новому кругу. — Но мы оба до сих пор прекрасно помним твои объяснения. Как ты говорила? — Мерлин чуть нахмурил лоб, будто и впрямь вспоминая точную формулировку: — «Кто бы запомнил плебея Брута, если бы он не убил Великого Цезаря?» Прими мои комплименты, Моргана. Блестящий был замысел. Из Мордреда вышел отличный Брут.  
Глаза Морганы вспыхнули, она взвилась с места и заходила по комнате, словно рассерженная львица.  
— Я была влюблена! — остановившись, она окатила его гневным взглядом. — Тогда я не видела другого выхода.  
— Ты хотела обеспечить своему любовнику долгое посмертное существование на Авалоне. И ради этого пожертвовала жизнью брата. Это было хладнокровное, спланированное, осознанное предательство. И Артур отлично это понял. Я не знаю, сколько времени должно пройти или что тебе надо сделать, чтобы он изменил свое отношение к тебе. Возможно, этого никогда не произойдет.  
— Но ты ведь можешь понять меня? Разве ты, чтобы сохранить жизнь тому, кого любишь, не пожертвовал бы всем на свете?!  
— Даже не знаю, что сказать, Моргана, — выбрав в стоящей на столе вазочке маленькую шоколадку, Мерлин забросил её в рот. — Наверное, мне повезло. Я был избавлен от подобных дилемм. Человек, которого люблю я, достоин того, чтобы его помнили.  
— О, ради всех богов! — картинно фыркнула Моргана. — Как будто мир устроен так, как ты говоришь! Сколько благородных, сильных, отважных и добродетельных мужей кануло в забвение лишь потому, что они не сумели заставить Мир запомнить себя. И твоего драгоценного Короля потомки тоже начали забывать уже через несколько столетий. Ты знаешь, что это я позаботилась о том, чтобы обессмертить его имя. Я нашептала этому наивному романтику Мэлори, что стоит записать легенды о жизни и деяниях Артура! Я спасла нас всех! Я заслужила хотя бы благодарность! От тебя в первую очередь.  
— Я благодарен тебе, Моргана, — негромко ответил Мерлин. — Я ведь сижу здесь, верно? Но позволь указать тебе на тот факт, что все поступки, о которых ты говоришь, ты совершила не ради меня или своего брата, ты сделала это ради себя. Потому что без Артура, без легенды о нем, ты и твой любовник Мордред — ничто.  
— Убирайся! — прошипела Моргана. — Иди к черту, Мерлин! Вон!  
Мерлин поморщился, подосадовав на собственную несдержанность. Вот и поговорили. Без возражений он поднялся, попрощался коротким кивком и двинулся к выходу. Мерлин успел дойти до двери и взяться за бронзовую ручку, как услышал за спиной мрачный оклик.  
— Нет. Стой.  
Обернувшись, он вопросительно вздернул брови.  
Моргана, словно ледяная королева, застыла возле кресла, являя собой воплощение оскорбленной добродетели. Она быстро взяла себя в руки, и теперь её лицо не выражало ничего, кроме надменной холодности.  
— Я послала за тобой не за тем, чтобы спорить об Артуре. Как я говорила, у меня важные новости. Сядь.  
Помедлив, Мерлин кивнул, вернулся и сел на прежнее место.  
— Так в чем дело? — спросил он, решив не поднимать больше неудобных тем. В конце концов, он здесь по просьбе Артура.  
— Вот, взгляни, — Моргана протянула ему плотную кожаную папку. — Тебе стоит об этом знать.  
Положив папку на стол, Мерлин открыл ее и обнаружил внутри множество газетных вырезок. Вытащив тонкие шуршащие листки, он принялся перебирать их, просматривая заголовки, бегло прочитывая содержимое особо истеричных статей и отмечая даты. В Мире шел 1941 год.  
Моргана наблюдала за тем, как его лицо приобретает все более мрачное выражение, с сардонической гримасой.  
— Снова война? — отрывисто спросил Мерлин, наконец просмотрев всю папку и бросив газетные вырезки на стол. — Она ведь недавно закончилась.  
— Твое «недавно» было почти тридцать лет назад. И, видимо, та первая мировая война никого и ничему не научила.  
— Я передам эту информацию Артуру, — кивнул Мерлин, начиная вставать с места.  
— Подожди! — Моргана подалась вперед, видимо, едва сдержав порыв схватить его за руку. — Это не все, что я хотела сказать.  
— Что еще?  
Моргана вздохнула и прикрыла глаза.  
— У меня было видение, — неохотно призналась она, — поэтому я и позвала тебя. Вас обоих. Я видела кошмарные вещи. Эта война станет самой разрушительной, самой ужасной за всю историю человечества. Погибнут десятки миллионов людей.  
— Сколько?! — поразился Мерлин. — Ты ничего не перепутала?  
— Нет. И я боюсь, что… — Моргана решительно встряхнула головой, — Я опасаюсь исполнения пророчества. Мир может позвать Артура обратно.  
— Что?! — Мерлин вытаращился на нее, чувствуя, как холодеет в груди. — Нет, подожди. Что за бред! Артур не может вернуться. Войны случались во все времена. При чем тут пророчество?  
— «Король возвратится в час великой нужды», — настойчиво произнесла Моргана. — Ты просто не видел то, что видела я. Люди совсем обезумели. Они создают кошмарное оружие. Бомбы. Такой разрушительной силы, что их взрывы стирают с лица земли огромные города. Это несет угрозу всему миру! Пророчество может сбыться, Мерлин.  
— И чем Артур сможет помочь?! Остановить смерти и разрушения?! Один?! Это нелепо!  
— Дело не в том, кто что может, — тихо сказала Моргана. — Дело в Мире. Он как новорожденное дитя — способен чувствовать, но не имеет разума, только инстинкты. И если он почувствует, что находится в опасности, то позовет на помощь того, кого избрал своим защитником. И кто это будет?  
— Артур.  
Мерлин откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл ладонью глаза:  
— Нет. Я… не верю. Мир обходился без Артура четырнадцать веков. Обойдется и в этот раз.  
Моргана едва заметно поджала губы.  
— Можешь не верить мне, но хотя бы предупреди его. Артур имеет право знать.  
Мерлин взглянул ей в глаза и медленно кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Я скажу ему.  
Моргана кивнула, казалось, вздохнув с облегчением.  
— Вот и славно. Ну а теперь… Поговорим о приятном. У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Это подарок.  
Она вновь преобразилась, засверкала ямочками на щеках, вспорхнула с места и через минуту вернулась, держа в руках книгу.  
Мерлин удивленно вскинул брови и осторожно принял из ее рук пухлый том.  
— Герберт Уэллс, — прочитал он имя автора на обложке.  
— Он восхитительно пишет, — восторженно защебетала Моргана. — Столько удивительных идей. Тебе понравится.  
Мерлин со вздохом опустил книгу на стол и прищурился.  
— К чему эта взятка? Я все равно ничего не смогу для тебя сделать.  
Моргана в ответ лишь фыркнула и закатила глаза.  
— Почему ты вечно в чем-то меня подозреваешь? Может, мне просто нравится обсуждать с тобой современную литературу?  
— Ты могла бы обсудить ее с Мордредом.  
Она натянуто улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
— Не получится. Мордред не любит читать.

***

За окнами сгустился вечер. Спальню заливал уютный свет масляных светильников. Комфортно устроившись в кресле под пледом, Мерлин переворачивал страницы книги, погрузившись в перипетии истории о Человеке-Невидимке. Его внимание привлекли энергичные шаги по лестнице. Он оторвался от чтения и увидел, как Артур, сияя довольной улыбкой, пересекает комнату, направляясь в его сторону.  
— Ты здесь? Почему так рано? — не скрывая радости, спросил Мерлин, после того как Артур наклонился к нему, чтобы коротко поцеловать в губы.  
— У меня выходной, — благодушно ответил Артур, падая в соседнее кресло. — Помнишь, я рассказывал, что магистрат объявил о создании добровольческих дружин в помощь моим парням? Должен сказать, идея оказалась стоящей. За несколько месяцев удалось подготовить почти сотню бойцов. Многие из этих ребят неплохо владеют оружием. И как раз сегодня мы решили опробовать их в деле.  
— Я помню про это начинание, — заинтересованно сказал Мерлин. — Но я думал, их возглавишь ты.  
— Нет, отдуваться за меня будет Ланс. Он поведет их.  
— Припахал к делу своего заместителя? — усмехнулся Мерлин.  
— Он сам вызвался. Рвется в бой. Думаю, Ланселот просто засиделся на тренировочной площадке.  
— Кто же виноват, что из него вышел такой хороший учитель. Гораздо лучший, чем из тебя.  
— Так, стоп, — притворно возмутился Артур. — Что значит «лучший»?  
— Более сдержанный. Более терпеливый, — широко улыбаясь, поддразнил его Мерлин.  
— Должен напомнить тебе, — под его тихий смех веско воздел палец Артур, весело блестя глазами, — что я лично тренировал рыцарей Камелота, которые были лучшими воинами на всем Альбионе. Даже тебя я научил сносно обращаться с оружием, хотя в этом ты всегда был совершенно бездарен.  
— О, я помню эти тренировки, — хмыкнул Мерлин. — Ты лупил меня мечом по голове, от чего шлем гудел, как кастрюля.  
— Это было очень возбуждающе, — мечтательно протянул Артур. — Ты падал на землю, стягивал шлем, весь такой раскрасневшийся и негодующий. У тебя был настолько соблазнительный вид, что мне хотелось наброситься на тебя и сделать с тобой что-нибудь совсем нерыцарское.  
Артур устремил на него горячий красноречивый взгляд, от которого по телу Мерлина побежали волны тепла. Они умолкли, улыбаясь друг другу, без слов чувствуя соединявшую их особенную близость, ту невидимую нить, что только окрепла между ними за века. Это было прекрасное ощущение.  
— Так что ты читаешь? — нарушив молчание, тепло спросил Артур.  
— О, это? — Мерлин продемонстрировал ему обложку. — Сборник фантастических историй.  
— Герберт Уэллс? — чуть нахмурив брови, прочел Артур. — Откуда? Моргана?  
Артур поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, и Мерлин вздохнул, закрывая книгу.  
— Я был у нее утром.  
— И? — поощряюще приподнял бровь Артур. — Удалось узнать что-нибудь?  
Мерлин отвел глаза, медля с ответом. Портить настроение Артуру катастрофически не хотелось.  
— Знаешь, раз у тебя сегодня свободный вечер, я хотел бы провести его за чем-то более интересным, чем обсуждение моей встречи с Морганой, — наконец сказал он. — Это подождет. Правда.  
Артур глубоко вздохнул, откинул голову на спинку кресла и, подумав, кивнул.  
— Ладно. И чем ты предлагаешь заняться?  
Мерлин комично сдвинул брови, изображая напряженную работу мысли.  
— Ммм… Секс?  
Артур расхохотался.  
— Редкий зверь. Давно его не видел.  
— Если точнее, два месяца, — живо поддержал его Мерлин. — Надо срочно что-то с этим делать.  
— Тогда я пойду в ванную, а потом мы исправим эту вселенскую несправедливость, — вставая с места, рассудительно сказал Артур. — Не хочешь со мной?  
— Недавно был там, — с улыбкой ответил Мерлин. — Я подожду тебя.  
— Хорошо. Я быстро.  
Коснувшись его плеча короткой лаской, Артур направился в сторону ванной комнаты, с удовольствием потягиваясь на ходу. Проводив его взглядом, Мерлин поправил очки на носу, вновь раскрыл книгу и вернулся к чтению, вполуха прислушиваясь к шуму воды за стеной. Повествование так увлекло его, что Мерлин даже не заметил, как через четверть часа Артур вернулся и, сдвинув одеяло, утроился на кровати.  
— Ну как? Хорошая книга? — с иронией спросил тот.  
— Ты знаешь, весьма, — переворачивая страницу, откликнулся Мерлин. — Это настолько необычно… Надо будет справиться, жив ли этот… Уэллс. Не удивлюсь, если он окажется одним из наших.  
— То же самое ты говорил о Жюле Верне.  
— Тогда я ошибся, признаю, — согласился Мерлин. — Но в этот раз, мне кажется, все иначе. Чувствуется в этих книгах нечто мистическое.  
Артур негромко усмехнулся:  
— Бросай свою книжку и иди сюда. Тут интереснее.  
Мерлин поднял глаза.  
Совершенно обнаженный, Артур вольготно расположился на кровати, забросив руки за голову. Приглушенный свет ламп любовно очерчивал контуры его тела, подчеркивая контрастными тенями мощные плечи, грудные мышцы, рельефный живот и сильные бедра…  
Мерлин втянул носом воздух, захлопнул книгу, стянул очки и бросил их на столик. Артур тихо и не без самодовольства рассмеялся, глядя, как он торопливо выбирается из кресла, одновременно стаскивая с себя рубашку. Полностью раздевшись, Мерлин нырнул в постель, прямо в ждущие руки Артура. Они сплелись в объятиях, медленно и сладко целуясь и с наслаждением потираясь друг о друга.  
— Так что Моргана тебе сказала? — невинно спросил Артур. — Сказала что-нибудь?  
— Нет, Артур, только не сейчас, — почти простонал Мерлин.  
— Эти мысли не дают мне расслабиться. Никак не могу поймать нужное настроение.  
— А по-моему, с твоим настроением все в порядке, — возразил Мерлин, поглаживая его вставший член.  
— Просто скажи мне. Пожалуйста.  
Мерлин уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и тяжко вздохнул. Потом откатился в сторону и сел на постели по-турецки, набросив на бедра одеяло.  
— Хорошо. Но я не гарантирую, что после этого твое «настроение» не упадет.  
— Это вряд ли. Ну же, не тяни.  
Мерлин вновь вздохнул и принялся вкратце пересказывать добытые сегодня неутешительные новости. Слушая его с предельным вниманием, Артур мрачнел все больше.  
— Миллионы жертв, значит? Это чертовски скверно. Кто вообще способен устроить подобное?  
— Это еще не все, — хмуро продолжил Мерлин. — Моргана полагает, что из-за этой войны может исполниться пророчество.  
— Какое еще пророчество?  
— О тебе. Не говори, что забыл.  
— Ах, это? Глупости, — отмахнулся Артур. — Мир давно сбросил меня со счетов.  
— Ты — Король Былого и Грядущего, это не изменилось.  
— Это было почти полтора тысячелетия назад, — успокаивающе произнес Артур. — Тогда это пророчество, быть может, имело какой-то смысл, но сейчас рыцари с мечами в далеком прошлом. Не волнуйся. Никто и никуда меня не призовет.  
— Но если…  
— Нет, Мерлин, — убежденно прервал его Артур. — Я уже давно не имею ко всей этой истории со спасением мира никакого отношения. У меня теперь есть собственная маленькая планета, где мне каждый день нужно выпалывать злобные зубастые сорняки. Это моя работа. А теперь выброси из головы все эти бредни и иди ко мне.  
Мерлин вздохнул и вновь потянулся к Артуру. Тот перевернул его на спину и, устроившись сверху, принялся покрывать мягкими нежными поцелуями его лицо. Мерлин растворился в этой нежности, отдавшись ей, как ласковым волнам. Он гладил плечи и спину Артура, целовал его губы, чувствуя, как жарко сжимается в груди сердце, а тело плавится от блаженной неги, стекающей в низ живота всполохами все возрастающего вожделения.  
Им давно не нужны были слова, чтобы понять желания друг друга. Каждое прикосновение, поцелуй, каждый стон и вздох были, как совершенная, созданная из сотен мотивов, мелодия, которой ни один из них никогда не устанет наслаждаться.  
Когда Артур вошел в него, двигаясь вначале медленно и осторожно, а потом, под аккомпанемент просьб и стонов, все больше наращивая темп и силу сладостных толчков, Мерлин обхватил его руками и коленями, стремясь слиться с ним, вплавиться в его тело, чувствуя, как реальность уплывает, тонет в любви и блаженстве, с каждым мгновением вознося его все ближе к звездам, чтобы потом, достигнув ярчайшего пика, схлынуть и мягко вернуть на землю.

Позже они лежали, неторопливо целуя и лаская друг друга.  
— Что ты станешь делать со всем этим? — тихо спросил Мерлин, поглаживая пальцами шею и чуть влажные волосы Артура.  
— Надо подумать. Если все правда, у нас тут может быть жарко. Нужно усилить патрули. И набрать еще добровольцев. Но это потом. А пока… — Артур перевернулся на спину и, дождавшись, пока Мерлин удобно устроится сверху, невесомо провел пальцами по его лицу. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы завтра провести день вместе? Я буду свободен до вечера. Ты мог бы закрыть свою мастерскую и просто… сходить погулять со мной.  
— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — усмехнулся Мерлин.  
— Почему бы и нет. Мы могли бы посидеть где-нибудь. Или сходить посмотреть на… Как называются те движущиеся картинки?  
— Синематограф, — с улыбкой подсказал Мерлин.  
— Точно. Говорят, забавная вещь. Я еще не видел, а ты?  
— Тоже нет.  
— Можно сходить полюбопытствовать. Что скажешь?  
— Отличная идея. Мне нравится.  
Артур расплылся в счастливой улыбке и потянулся вверх, чтобы вновь коснуться его губ. Мерлин зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, ощущая, как нежность затапливает его с головой, плещет через край.  
— Я так сильно люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Мерлин. — Иногда мне кажется, что это чувство течет в моих венах вместе с кровью или даже вместо неё.  
Артур едва слышно вздохнул и крепко обнял его, поглаживая по голове и плечам.  
— Все будет хорошо, Мерлин. Все будет хорошо.

***

Следующий день выдался ярким и солнечным. На маленьких площадях и скверах играли оркестры и гуляли люди. Ярмарка, где ремесленники и маги всех мастей продавали свои изделия: от полезных в хозяйстве механизмов до прогулочных дирижаблей, кипела народом. Разноцветные флаги и вывески покачивались на ветру, приглашая посетителей вкусно отобедать или посетить многочисленные торговые лавки.

Артур и Мерлин сидели под тентом на террасе небольшого ресторанчика, наслаждаясь кофе и десертом. С утра они успели погулять по городу, зайти в шатер с синематографом и посмотреть забавный фильм про трогательного нелепо одетого человечка со смешной походкой. Затем они заглянули на ярмарку, где приглядели для Артура витиевато украшенные гравировкой часы, а для Мерлина — набор новых инструментов. После, утомленные, но довольные прогулкой, они зашли пообедать, и теперь сидели за столиком, пили кофе, вспоминали смешные моменты фильма и заодно делились предположениями о том, как устроен синематограф.  
— Мерлин! Наконец-то. Еле нашла вас.  
Услышав этот голос Артур вскинулся, повернулся в сторону торопливо двигающейся к их столику знакомой фигуры и помрачнел.  
— Моргана? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Нет времени на ссоры, Артур, — остановившись рядом, резко и взволнованно произнесла та. — Мне нужно сказать вам…  
Конец фразы заглушил дикий рёв, звон стекла и грохот, раздавшийся в конце примыкавшей к площади улицы. Следом послышались женский визг и испуганные крики. Артур с Мерлином, как и все, кто был на террасе, вскочили с места и ошеломленно уставились на громадного, размером с локомовоз, стального монстра, который ярился и ревел, вспахивая полуметровыми когтями брусчатую мостовую. У монстра были голова и тело льва, раздвижные перепончатые крылья и заканчивающийся скорпионьим жалом коленчатый хвост, которым он яростно бил из стороны в сторону, снося витрины лавок, скамейки и мобили.  
— Это же!..  
— Мантикора, — пораженно выдохнул Мерлин.  
— Откуда?!..  
— Посреди дня!..  
— Мерлин, за мной, — коротко приказал Артур. Вытащив меч, он перемахнул через ограждение террасы и со всех ног понесся через запруженную мечущимися людьми площадь в сторону беснующегося чудовища. Мерлин тут же ринулся за ним.  
— Нет, стойте! — закричала им вслед Моргана. — Стойте! Артур, остановись!  
Ее голос потонул в грохоте и какофонии криков.  
Бешено мотая головой, мантикора распахнула крылья и огромными прыжками помчалась в сторону площади, топча и полосуя когтями бегущих в панике людей. Разорвав одного из них на части, она выскочила на открытое пространство и, припав на передние лапы, издала новый полный боли и ярости рёв, от которого в зданиях задрожали стекла.  
— Мерлин, надо обездвижить её! — прокричал Артур, замедлив шаги в десятке метров от твари и вскидывая меч.  
Затормозив возле него, Мерлин тотчас поднял руки и, создав из магии прочный хомут, обвил им лапы мантикоры. Набрасывая виток за витком, он все сильнее сжимал хватку, притягивая к бьющемуся в путах львиному туловищу стальные крылья, заставляя сомкнуться жуткие челюсти. Потеряв равновесие, извивающийся в магическом силке монстр рухнул головой прямо в расположенный посреди площади фонтан, подняв тучи брызг. Перемахнув через гранитный бортик, Артур перехватил меч, и тот, описав в воздухе сияющую дугу, вонзился в череп твари по самую рукоять.  
Мантикора содрогнулась всем телом в агонии и грузно осела на мостовую. Массивный хвост грянул оземь, раздавив фонарный столб, и разбился на тысячи осколков. Огромная туша заскрежетала и прямо на глазах рассыпалась на части, которые, все измельчаясь и крошась в пыль, закрутились вокруг Артура, образуя плотную воронку.  
Похолодев от страха, Мерлин бросился в его сторону, пытаясь магией пробить путь сквозь кружащийся вокруг Артура смерч. Стальная крошка секла его лицо и руки, вонзаясь в кожу и обжигая болью.  
— Артур!  
Мерлин еще успел увидеть, как тот оборачивается, в смятении распахнув глаза, и тут вихрь сомкнулся вокруг его фигуры сплошным кольцом и растаял, оставив пустоту там, где он стоял еще мгновение назад.  
Мерлин застыл, не веря в то, что видит. Он смотрел на то место, где на его глазах исчез Артур, и не мог осознать произошедшее. Кровь набатом билась в висках, а в груди все занемело от ужаса.  
— Мерлин!  
Резко обернувшись, он увидел спешащую к нему Моргану. Подхватив длинные юбки, она бежала в его сторону через площадь. Бросившись навстречу, Мерлин схватил её за плечи и встряхнул.  
— Где он?!  
— Мерлин, я пыталась!.. — почти плача, начала она. — Я хотела предупредить!..  
— ГДЕ ОН?! — заорал ей в лицо Мерлин.  
— Мир послал этого монстра за Артуром, — выдохнула Моргана, глядя на него с болью и состраданием. — Мне жаль, Мерлин. Мне правда очень жаль…  
Пошатнувшись, он выпустил её плечи, обвел невидящим взглядом разгромленную площадь, потерянно бродящих по ней людей и неподвижные, медленно исчезающие тела тех, кому не повезло оказаться на пути твари, и вновь посмотрел туда, где, вонзившись острием в гранитный лепесток фонтана, застыл Экскалибур — как безмолвная точка, поставленная в конце пребывания Артура на Авалоне.  
— Ты весь в крови, — торопливо достав платок, Моргана коснулась им покрытой алыми потеками щеки Мерлина. — Ты слышишь меня? Мерлин…  
Тот обратил на нее полубезумный взгляд, а потом повернулся и, все ускоряя шаги, со всех ног бросился туда, где они с Артуром оставили свои мотоциклы.

***

Берега Авалона он достиг спустя час. Неимоверно расширившийся в своих границах остров с воды окружали неприступные скалы, и лишь в одном месте, откуда начиналась ведущая в город дорога, сохранился покрытый песком пляж. К нему год за годом приставала лодка, доставлявшая на остров новых мертвецов. Никто из тех, кто достиг Авалона, не мог войти в окружавшие его воды снова или заставить лодку двинуться вспять, но Мерлин знал — он сможет.

Бросив мотоцикл на пляже, он сбежал к воде, толкнул покачивавшийся у её кромки зачарованный челн прочь от берега, запрыгнул внутрь и взялся за весла. Широкими гребками он погнал лодку вперед в клубящийся над водной гладью туман. Несмотря на стоящее в зените солнце, плотная серебристая дымка стелилась над поверхностью озера, скрывая за своей пеленой противоположный берег. Мерлин помнил, что до него не больше полумили, и отчаянно работал веслами, желая добраться туда как можно скорее.

Лодка вошла в туман, погрузившись в него, как в молочный кисель. Серая мгла окружила Мерлина, накрыв челнок непроглядной завесой. Даже размытый диск солнца померк над головой, скрытый непроницаемым дымчатым пологом. Ничего не видя уже в метре вокруг себя, Мерлин, стиснув зубы, налегал на весла, не обращая внимания на зуд израненной кожи лица и рук и боль в натруженных ладонях. Гнев и страх за Артура, а также жгучая потребность найти его и вернуть, заглушали все прочие чувства и гнали вперед. Он постоянно оборачивался, ожидая, что вот-вот в тумане появится просвет и за ним покажется берег. И постепенно туман рассеялся и раздался в стороны, открывая взгляду видневшуюся невдалеке прибрежную полосу. Увидев ее, Мерлин с облегчением выдохнул и удвоил усилия. Но сделав еще с десяток гребков и в очередной раз обернувшись, он вдруг застыл, бросил весла и, вскочив, выпрямился в полный рост, опасно балансируя в покачивающейся на воде лодке.  
Перед ним были знакомые скалы. Вдоль воды тянулась полоска безлюдного пляжа, а на нем, выделяясь на золотом песке, словно черная клякса, лежал на боку брошенный мотоцикл.  
Вне себя от злости, Мерлин кое-как добрался до берега, спрыгнул на песок и, окинув взглядом обрамлявшие пляж каменные уступы, заорал:  
— Я требую встречи с королем Ши! Слышите меня, твари?! Вы нарушаете условия сделки! У нас был уговор! Я требую его исполнения! Выходите и говорите со мной!  
Он умолк, в ярости обводя глазами раскинувшийся вокруг безмолвный пейзаж. Ленивый ветер трепал волосы. Под его легкими порывами в скалах шуршал сдуваемый с дюн сухой песок и шевелились пробившиеся у камней пучки острой травы.  
— Не смейте игнорировать меня! — вновь заорал Мерлин. — Выходите, ублюдки. Мы заключили сделку. Я поставил условие, что если пророчество сбудется, я смогу уйти с острова и последовать за Артуром! Вы согласились! Вы поклялись мне!  
Мерлин вновь замер, напряженно ожидая ответа. Он не сомневался, что в провале его попытки выбраться с острова были повинны проходимцы Ши. Версию, что он мог заплутать в тумане и повернуть обратно, Мерлин отверг сразу. Он был не настолько наивен.  
Так же он не сомневался, что Ши услышали его. Ни один волшебный народ не смог бы противиться зову мага такой силы. Но ответа он не добился и спустя четверть часа яростных попыток докричаться до кого-нибудь из хранителей острова. Бессильно выругавшись, Мерлин двинулся обратно к воде и снова влез в лодку, решив сделать еще одну попытку.  
Оттолкнувшись от берега, Мерлин налег на весла, вновь посылая легкое суденышко вперед, к раскинувшейся над водой туманной завесе. Когда челн вошел под плотный сизый полог, Мерлин еще лелеял надежду, что его слова произвели на Ши хоть какое-то впечатление. Но когда лодка вновь вышла из тумана, явив взгляду прежнюю картину, Мерлин бросил весла, обхватил руками голову и застыл так, всеми силами пытаясь подавить зарождающиеся в душе страх и отчаяние.  
— Ну ладно. Еще посмотрим кто кого, — процедил он сквозь зубы, машинально стирая с лица подсохшую кровавую крошку. Глянув на ладонь и лишь сейчас вспомнив о покрывавших кожу мелких ранах, Мерлин одним взмахом руки исцелил себя и, вновь взявшись за весла, погнал лодку к берегу.

***

— Уверен, что управишься с ним? — спросил Ланселот, отдавая Мерлину изогнутый ключ-рычаг от одного из сторожевых дирижаблей. — Не помню, чтобы ты хоть раз поднимался с нами в небо.  
— Даже младенец сладит с такой примитивной машиной, Ланс, — отстранённо ответил Мерлин, рассматривая покачивающийся на приколе у пирса сторожевой башни летательный аппарат. Он напоминал все ту же лодку, только с высокими застекленными бортами, а также крыльями и длинным хвостом, к концам которых крепились четырёхлопастные винты, отвечающие за движение вперед и маневрирование. Большой вытянутый баллон, наполненный теплым воздухом, удерживал корпус на прочных тросах. Всего к вершине башни были пришвартованы четыре дирижабля, на которых сторожевой патруль каждый вечер совершал облеты приграничных территорий города, высматривая появление тварей. Мерлин не имел права заимствовать эти машины, но кто бы посмел ему отказать?  
— Не думай, что я сомневаюсь в тебе, — Ланселот запустил ладонь в темные волосы, и в его теплых карих глазах отразились снедавшие его тревога и растерянность. — Просто до сих пор не могу прийти в себя… после случившегося. Сложно поверить, что Артура нет.  
— Он не мертв, Ланс! — резче, чем тот того заслуживал, ответил Мерлин. — Артур просто… не здесь. И я собираюсь найти его и вернуть.  
— Конечно. Прости, — Ланселот, казалось, вовсе не заметил его вспышки. Наоборот, его взгляд посветлел, а на губах появилась слабая улыбка. — Надеюсь, у тебя выйдет. Мы все надеемся на это, Мерлин.  
Тот вздохнул и сжал его плечо.  
— Ты как, справишься тут без него?  
— Справлюсь, — уверенно кивнул Ланселот. — Артур многому научил меня. Пришло время оправдать его доверие. Не волнуйся, Авалон в надежных руках.  
Сейчас судьба Авалона была последним, что волновало Мерлина, но говорить этого он не стал. Только хлопнул Ланса по плечу и направился по длинному причалу в сторону дирижабля. Откинув в сторону дверцу кабины, он бросил за водительское сиденье сумку и залез внутрь. К новой попытке выбраться с острова он, взяв себя в руки, подготовился основательней. Собрал кое-какие вещи, провиант и удобно оделся в дорогу. 

Закрыв кабину, Мерлин махнул рукой, подавая Лансу сигнал, что можно отцеплять удерживающие дирижабль тросы. Ланс провернул массивное колесо, спуская машину с привязи, и та медленно поплыла в сторону, отходя от причала под воздействием налетевшего порыва ветра.  
Мерлин вставил ключ в шестигранное гнездо зажигания и повернул рычаг, пробуждая ото сна прогретый паровой двигатель. Сопла над его головой изрыгнули вверх огонь, винты завращались, а корпус машины едва заметно завибрировал. Мерлин потянул на себя рычаги, поддавая пару, отчего поршни и цилиндры машины завертелись на полных оборотах. Набирая скорость и высоту, дирижабль устремился вперед и вверх, оставляя позади узкую стрелу сторожевой башни.

Далеко внизу под килем проплывали дома, шпили зданий, скверы и ленты дорог. С высоты Авалон казался сказочной игрушкой, помещенной в магический купол. Оранжевый шар клонившегося к закату солнца навис над горизонтом, просвечивая сквозь окаймлявшее остров кольцо тумана. Отсюда, с высоты, он напоминал окруживший город фронт кучевых облаков. Никто из жителей города: ни стражи, ни владельцы личных прогулочных яхт, не могли к нему приблизиться — машины относил обратно сильный, явно магический ветер. Мерлин не собирался бороться ни с ним, ни с туманом, он был намерен подняться выше и пролететь над окружавшей Авалон туманной грядой. 

Поддавая в воздушный баллон все больше тепла, он поднимался выше и выше. Город внизу остался позади и утонул в вечерней голубой дымке. Туманные бастионы приблизились вплотную, потом поплыли под килем машины так, что, казалось, их можно коснуться рукой. Ветер ярился вокруг, бил в носовое стекло и заставлял звенеть натянутые тросы. Поначалу Мерлин не придал этому значения, пока не понял, что перестал двигаться вперед, несмотря на работающие на полную мощность двигатели, в то время как потоки воздуха, несущиеся навстречу дирижаблю, становились все плотнее и яростнее, как будто само небо сопротивлялось тому, чтобы дерзкая рукотворная скорлупка пересекла границы Авалона.  
— Ну, нет. Второй раз это не прокатит, — процедил Мерлин и, обернувшись к мерно стучащей за спиной валами и поршнями паровой машине, призвал свою магию, заставляя детали двигателя вращаться быстрее. Разогнав их так сильно, что маховики внутри кожуха завыли и застонали от немыслимой нагрузки, Мерлин вскинул вперед руку, используя магию как огромный клин, разрезающий потоки ветра перед носом машины. Рокоча и содрогаясь всем корпусом, дирижабль рванул вперед, прорывая воздушную преграду, как выпущенный из арбалета стальной болт.

Мерлин издал победный клич, видя, что машина вот-вот преодолеет туманный хребет. Он уже видел простирающиеся за ним до самого горизонта равнины Британии, когда из разгневанно клубящейся внизу туманной завесы в дирижабль ударила ветвистая молния, в мгновение ока испепелившая воздушный баллон, после чего машина камнем рухнула вниз.  
Мерлину казалось, боль прошила его до самых костей. Он провалился в беспамятство, не видя, как в хвостовой части разносит вдребезги паровой двигатель, как, врезавшись в поверхность озера, с диким скрежетом разваливается на части почерневший фюзеляж кабины. Он не почувствовал чудовищного удара о воду, который тело обычного человека мог расплющить так же, как падение с высоты на твердую землю. Очнулся он, только когда вода хлынула в легкие, а давление озерной глубины, куда его утаскивало вместе с обломками кабины, сдавило грудь и виски. Мерлин рванулся, закашлялся, отчаянно забился, пытаясь выбраться из тонущей машины. Оттолкнулся от нее руками и ногами, стремясь вверх, к небу и воздуху. Грудь разрывалась от недостатка кислорода. В голове мутилось, его захлестнула паника, не давая собраться и придумать, как применить магию, чтобы спастись. Он захлебывался и тонул. Неведомо откуда взявшееся течение мощным толчком швырнуло его вверх. Мерлин вырвался на поверхность озера и инстинктивно замолотил по ней руками, пытаясь удержать повыше голову и заставить работать набравшие воду легкие.  
Тихо скрипя уключинами, туман раздвинула лодка и, подплыв ближе, подставила ему блестящий от влаги бок. Уцепившись за спущенное вниз весло, Мерлин резко подтянулся, схватился за накренившийся борт и, перевалившись через него, рухнул на деревянный настил, выкашивая из легких последнюю воду. Воздух хлынул в грудь пьянящей волной. Охваченный мелкой дрожью Мерлин затих на дне лодки, дыша тяжело и хрипло. Потом перевернулся на спину и незряче распахнул глаза, уставившись в сомкнувшийся над головой сумеречный туманный полог.  
В голове не было ни единой мысли. Он мог только лежать, дышать и успокаивать заполошно бьющееся сердце. Качаясь и поскрипывая, волшебный челнок плыл и плыл, унося его все дальше от места крушения его надежд. Вскоре туман отступил. Лодка мягко ткнулась носом в прибрежный песок, и Мерлину даже не надо было смотреть вокруг, чтобы понять к какому берегу она пристала.  
Он лежал на дощатом дне, смотрел на загорающиеся в закатном небе бледные звезды и пытался осмыслить, что с ним произошло.  
Было ясно, что и этот раунд он проиграл. Вот только он не мог понять, с кем или с чем ему пришлось столкнуться. Как бы ни были сильны Ши, они не посмели бы сыграть с ним подобную жестокую шутку. Они не стали бы рисковать, нападая на самого сильного мага планеты. Кто бы ни уничтожил дирижабль, ухитрившись вдобавок едва не утопить его самого в озере, это были не хранители острова. Но иных кандидатур Мерлин просто не видел.

Он услышал пыхтение приближающегося паромобиля, хлопок двери и шорох шагов по песку, но не стал подниматься, чтобы взглянуть, кто решил прогуляться в ночи к берегу.  
— Так и думала, что найду тебя здесь, — раздавшемуся в тишине голосу Морганы он тоже не удивился.  
— Ты знала?  
— О чем?  
— Что у меня не выйдет покинуть остров.  
— Предполагала это.  
— Почему? Что это значит? — Мерлин сел в лодке, устремив на нее требовательный взгляд. — Когда я заключал договор с Ши, то ясно озвучил условия. В случае исполнения пророчества они должны были дать мне возможность беспрепятственно покинуть Авалон. Как можно нарушить магическую сделку, Моргана?  
Та лишь тихо вздохнула.  
— Может, ты выйдешь на берег, и тогда поговорим? Ты ведь знаешь, что мне не приблизиться к воде, но я не хочу общаться с тобой вот так, — помедлив, она добавила: — У меня с собой есть термос с чаем и плед. Мне показалось, лишними они не будут. Ночи прохладные.  
Мерлин лишь сейчас понял, насколько замерз. Приставшая к телу одежда была насквозь мокрой и очень холодной. Кивнув, он выбрался из лодки, отошел подальше от воды и уселся на песок, попутно высушив свои вещи магией. Через минуту Моргана присоединилась к нему, накинула на его плечи шерстяное одеяло и сунула в руки исходящую паром чашку.  
Мерлин поглубже завернулся в плед, втянул носом аромат горячего чая и сделал глоток, чувствуя, как тепло приятно прокатывается по горлу, согревая измученное тело.  
— Так что тебе известно? — хрипло спросил он. — Почему, ты думаешь, у меня не вышло?  
Моргана меж тем пристроила рядом с ним широкую, обтянутую кожей подушку, чтобы после усесться на нее, подобрав длинные юбки.  
— А что ты уже пытался сделать? — спросила она.  
— Переплыть озеро на лодке. Перелететь по воздуху, — подумав, Мерлин рассказал подробнее, чем кончились обе попытки. Слушая его, Моргана хмурилась и кусала губы, с трудом скрывая свое беспокойство.  
— Примерно этого я и ожидала. Для полноты картины тебе осталось только попытаться пройти по озеру аки посуху или раздвинуть воду и направиться к другому берегу по дну, как Моисей.  
— Еще есть вариант сконструировать подводную субмарину, навести мост или пробить под озером туннель, — мрачно поддержал Мерлин.  
— Но ты уже сейчас чувствуешь, что ничего из этого не выйдет, — мягко констатировала Моргана.  
— Я не хочу в это верить. И не могу понять, в чем дело. Ши поклялись мне…  
— А почему ты думаешь, что в твоем провале виноваты Ши? Скорее всего, их вообще уже не существует.  
— Что? — повернувшись, Мерлин ошеломленно уставился на неё. — То есть как? О чем ты?  
Моргана вновь вздохнула и отвела взгляд.  
— Мерлин, я понимаю, что тебя уже многие века ничего кроме Артура не интересует. Но даже ты должен был заметить, как сильно изменился Мир. Магия уходит из него. Драконы, единороги, русалки, гоблины, тролли — все волшебные существа и народы исчезли. И Ши постигла та же участь.  
— Но подожди, Авалон ведь стоит. Ши являются его хранителями.  
— Они были ими, пока не переложили эту обязанность на тебя, Мерлин. Ты сам дал клятву питать остров своей магией. Уверена, что, заключая сделку с тобой, эти маленькие хитрые мерзавцы потирали руки и радовались, что обставили тебя, взвалив на твои плечи свою ношу. Вот только эта хитрость в итоге вышла боком им самим, и их постигла та же участь, что и всех прочих.  
— Откуда тебе это известно? — от волнения резко спросил Мерлин. — С чего ты взяла, что все именно так?  
— У меня было полно времени, чтобы подумать и прийти к таким выводам. Я веками наблюдаю за тем, как меняется Мир. Я вижу многое, поверь. Или если не хочешь верить мне, то подумай сам. Взгляни на Авалон. Посмотри, каким он стал за то время, что ты провел здесь. Ты думаешь, Ши под силу создать подобное? Нет, это твоя магия сделала город таким, какой он есть. Ты — последний хранитель Авалона, его сердце, источник его сил. И остров не отпустит тебя. Авалон был создан древними Богами. Ему плевать на твои желания и условия твоей сделки с Ши. Так же, как Миру плевать на желания Артура.  
— Так ты думаешь… мне не выбраться отсюда? — медленно спросил Мерлин, только сейчас до конца осознавая всю глубину коварства и недальновидности Ши и весь ужас собственного положения.  
— Боюсь, что так. Авалон не допустит твоей гибели. Но и уйти тоже не позволит.  
Не в силах больше этого слышать, Мерлин вскочил на ноги и заходил взад-вперед по берегу, ощущая, как холод тревоги тисками сжимает сердце. Он был готов бороться дальше, пытаться вырваться в реальный мир — к Артуру — раз за разом, пока не сделает этого. Но слова Морганы выбивали почву у него из-под ног. Слова, в которых он не чувствовал ни капли лжи, отчего становилось еще страшнее. Его не смущала перспектива провести вечность на Авалоне, если бы Артур был с ним. Но от мысли, что его Король останется там, за завесой, пока в Мире идет страшная война, и Мерлин никак не сможет его защитить, ему становилось физически плохо.  
— Должен же быть выход! — выдохнул он, повышая голос. — Наверняка, эту связь можно как-то разорвать! Не может быть, чтобы не было способа обойти эту чертову клятву!  
— Мерлин, я не знаю, — наблюдая за его метаниями, с горечью произнесла Моргана. — Я могу поделиться своими наблюдениями и выводами, но у меня нет для тебя готовых решений. Я не уверена, что они вообще есть.  
— Наверняка можно что-то сделать, — остановившись перед ней, твердо сказал Мерлин. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Нужны все книги по магии, какие у тебя есть и какие ты сможешь достать. Сделаешь?  
Будто не в силах смотреть в его горящие болью и надеждой глаза, Моргана отвела взгляд и кивнула в согласии.  
— Я пришлю тебе все магические книги, которые сумела собрать. И постараюсь добыть те, что еще сохранились в Мире. Но, Мерлин, ты ведь понимаешь, что все маги, кто когда-либо писал об Авалоне, никогда при жизни здесь не были. Их описания больше похожи на сказки, ты не найдешь в них ничего полезного.  
— Мне не нужны чужие домыслы об Авалоне. Я хочу найти способ, как разрушить магическую клятву, которая держит меня здесь.  
— Вместе с ней ты можешь разрушить сам остров, — негромко предупредила Моргана. — Неизвестно, что произойдет, если Авалон останется без хранителя.  
— Возможно, я шокирую тебя, — с сарказмом ответил Мерлин, — но мне плевать, что станет с Авалоном. Меня волнует только Артур.  
Моргана вскинула на него горящий взгляд и впервые за весь разговор улыбнулась.  
— Меня ты этим не шокируешь. Я прекрасно понимаю тебя. Можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.

Глава 3

Больше всего на свете Мерлин ненавидел бессилие. Это отвратительное, жгучее чувство, что единственно важные вещи ему не подвластны. Мерлин не желал с этим мириться, что делало мучения стократ сильнее. Пожалуй, хуже он себя чувствовал лишь после гибели Артура четырнадцать веков назад. 

С момента его исчезновения Мерлин успел наесться бессилием на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он больше не появлялся дома, не в силах выносить то, что в нем нет Артура. Верхний этаж мастерской, который Мерлин прежде использовал под чертежный кабинет и библиотеку и где раньше поддерживал порядок, теперь превратился в логово одержимого. Повсюду неаккуратными стопками лежали магические книги, утыканные сотнями закладок. Валялись вещи, свитки, использованные блокноты и кипы исписанной его рукой бумаги. Пол, стены и все пригодные для письма поверхности также были покрыты формулами, сложными магическими пентаграммами, обрывками заклинаний и набросками идей, которые Мерлин хаотично записывал на чем придется сразу, как они приходили ему в голову.

Он почти не выходил на улицы города. С утра Мерлин десятками принимал пациентов, количество которых возрастало день ото дня, так что, порой, они, не вмещаясь в его приемную, были вынуждены ждать своей очереди снаружи под охраной патрульных. Вечером, почти на автомате, он доводил до ума и зачаровывал протезы, которые теперь вместо него, но по его чертежам изготавливали другие механики, а ночью писал, думал, в исступлении меряя шагами помещение, затем снова писал, чертил, тестировал полученные долгими часами изысканий, анализа и расчётов заклинания, пробуя раз за разом все новые способы избавления от магической клятвы, которая душила его, как затянувшаяся на шее удавка. 

Нередко он засыпал за столом или в углу на скомканной лежанке, под чудовищный вой тварей, тревожные звуки сирен и идущих на улицах отчаянных схваток. Положение в городе ухудшалось день ото дня. Ночные нашествия монстров становились все ожесточеннее, так что жертвы после этих вторжений исчислялись десятками, а то и сотнями жителей. Впервые за историю Авалона в городе был введен комендантский час. Выходить на улицу после наступления темноты становилось смертельно опасно. Угроза сохранялась и днем. Никто из горожан не был застрахован от нападения затаившихся в подвалах и подземных туннелях уцелевших крыс и других не менее кошмарных тварей. Подземные переходы под городом теперь кишели ими, как паразитами. Несмотря на спешно принимаемые меры и отчаянное сопротивление жителей, Авалон захлебывался в жестокости и агрессии раздираемого войной Мира. 

С наступлением темноты все двери и окна запирались наглухо и загораживались стальными решетками. Большинство лавок и таверн, расположенных на первых этажах зданий заканчивали работу с закатом, а их витрины и все входы и выходы закрывались обитыми железом щитами. Жизнь с приходом ночи в страхе замирала. Улицы становились жуткими и пустынными. Десятки изъятых у граждан воздушных аппаратов патрулировали жилые кварталы, обшаривая дороги, парки и крыши домов лучами установленных в кабинах прожекторов. Потоки испускаемого ими света полосовали город, превращая небо в мечущийся огнями хаос. 

Бронированные мобили стражей и отряды вооруженных добровольцев, к которым отныне мог примкнуть каждый, плотными группами прочесывали вверенные им квадраты, уничтожая тварей. Число вновь появлявшихся каждую ночь монстров исчислялось сотнями. Добровольческие дружины и регулярные отряды стражей едва успевали очищать от них городские улицы. Звуки тревоги, крики, отрывистые команды, звон стали и жуткий рев тварей доносились со всех площадей и перекрестков до самого восхода солнца, после чего город погружался в измученную ночным ужасом тишину. 

Мерлин не принимал участия в этих баталиях. Возглавлявший оборону города Ланселот, который регулярно приезжал к Мерлину с просьбой зачаровать всё новые партии клинков и доспехов для вооружения городских ополченцев, может, и хотел бы, чтобы тот присоединился к борьбе против терроризировавших город тварей, но, видя осунувшееся, измученное тревогой и бессонными ночами лицо Мерлина, а также толпы посетителей в его приемной и под окнами на улице, не говорил ни слова.

Мерлину и так хватало работы. Он был одним из немногих магов на Авалоне, кто был способен соединять металл с так называемой «живой материей». Кто мог заставить биться стальные сердца, дышать — легкие и двигаться — руки и ноги. Всего биомехаников на Авалоне было не больше десятка, и среди них Мерлин закономерно был лучшим. Он старался принимать за день как можно больше посетителей, но, несмотря на это, очередь к нему среди пострадавших от нападений тварей растянулась на многие месяцы вперед. Он работал на износ, стараясь не думать, что будет с этими людьми, если его ночные изыскания однажды закончатся успешно и ему удастся покинуть Авалон. 

Эта мысль тревожила его, как больной зуб. Со временем стало ясно, что первоначальное безразличие к судьбе Авалона и его жителей было вызвано шоком от исчезновения Артура. Теперь же, каждый день приделывая искалеченным тварями людям новые конечности, заменяя тяжелораненым разорванные когтями и клыками внутренние органы, он понимал, что ему далеко не все равно.

Но еще больше его мучал, почти рвал на части страх за Артура, о котором, несмотря на все усилия Морганы, не было вестей. Неизвестность, вкупе с терзавшими его противоречиями, бессилием и горечью постоянных неудач, сводила с ума. Время шло, а Мерлин всё не мог найти способ разорвать магический контракт, заключенный с бывшими хранителями острова. Авалон не собирался отпускать его, несмотря на все эксперименты, которые он проводил в своей лаборатории по ночам — несмотря на выглядевшие, словно буйное помешательство, отчаянные бунты, срываясь в которые он штурмовал границы Авалона, как ослепленный яростью берсеркер. 

Так шли дни, они складывались в недели и месяцы, соединялись в года, за которые Мерлин почти утратил надежду покинуть Авалон. И если бы не Моргана, то, возможно, он бы и впрямь рехнулся или покалечился во время какой-нибудь из своих безрассудных попыток бегства.  
Моргана навещала его нечасто, но неизменно вовремя — когда Мерлин был близок к тому, чтобы дойти до точки, до крайней степени безумия.  
Как-то она вошла в его мастерскую посреди ночи, в то время как Мерлин сидел за столом и невидяще смотрел на исчерченную формулами стену в горьком осознании, что у него не осталось идей.  
— Тебе жить надоело? — отрешенно сказал он, скользнув глазами по её силуэту на пороге комнаты. — Зачем ты вышла на улицу ночью?  
Оглядев творящийся в мастерской хаос, Моргана царственно прошлась по комнате, затем уселась на стоящий напротив конторки Мерлина стул, по-хозяйски смахнув с него лежащие горой древние свитки.  
— Не надо равнять меня с осаждающими твою приемную беспомощными людишками. Я посмотрела бы на ту тварь, что рискнула бы заступить мне дорогу.  
— Зачем ты здесь? — безучастно спросил Мерлин, решив с ней не спорить.  
— Узнать, как ты. Убедиться, что ты в порядке и не собираешься делать глупостей.  
— Каких, например?  
— Вроде той, во время которой угробил еще один сторожевой дирижабль Ланса. Он был очень расстроен этим. Хотя, конечно, больше — тем, что ты сам едва не угробился в процессе. Ланс беспокоится о тебе. И я тоже.  
— Ты сама говорила, что Авалон не даст мне погибнуть, — с затаенной горечью ответил Мерлин, — и была права. Теперь я понимаю, что даже не могу расстаться с жизнью по собственной воле.  
— А ты хотел бы этого? — Моргана цепко взглянула ему в лицо. Мерлин безразлично пожал плечами. На этот вопрос он не собирался отвечать.  
— Не знал, что ты общаешься с Ланселотом, — вместо этого сказал он.  
— С недавних пор. Он оказался более практичен, чем Артур. Я регулярно поставляю ему сведения о ходе войны, чтобы он знал, чего ждать. — Помолчав, она добавила. — Что удивительно, Ланс сам предложил мне это. Он совсем на меня не сердится.  
— Ланселот — самый великодушный человек из всех, кого я знаю. После твоих манипуляций над его душой и телом, он оказался отмечен знаком магии и, уйдя за врата Тьмы, отправился прямиком на Авалон. Не слышал, чтобы он был недоволен своей судьбой.  
— Забавно, мне он сказал примерно то же самое, — слабо улыбнулась Моргана. — Это как раз то, о чем я хотела поговорить с тобой.  
— О Ланселоте?  
— Не только. О тебе, обо мне, об Артуре… Обо всех, кого ты знал, пока жил в Камелоте, кто оказался здесь после смерти. О том, насколько мы особенные.  
— Я не считаю себя лучше других, ты знаешь это, Моргана.  
— Я говорю не об этом, — сверкая глазами, произнесла та. — Особенные, не в смысле — лучшие, а в смысле — отличающиеся от всех остальных. Знаешь, прежде мне казалось, что это я обеспечила нам всем бессмертие, когда подтолкнула сэра Мелори к тому, чтобы записать те старые легенды. Но оказалось, в этом не было нужды. Это озарение посетило меня недавно, словно вспышка! Даже удивительно, что за все эти века я не додумалась до такой простой вещи!  
— О чем ты? — устало спросил Мерлин. — Я не понимаю…  
— О тебе, Мерлин, о тебе! — она взглянула на него так, словно готова была стиснуть в объятиях. — Я так привыкла думать о тебе, как об одном из нас, что перестала замечать очевидное. Но после того, как моя теория о том, что Ши сделали тебя хранителем острова, подтвердилась, я поняла… Меня осенило! Не книги сэра Мелори не дадут нам исчезнуть, а ты! Человек, который ходил по Земле, когда мы все были живы. Который жив сам, потому что Авалон подарил ему бессмертие. Даже если легенды об Артуре уйдут в забвение, и никто на Земле не будет помнить наши имена, мы не исчезнем, потому что останешься ты! Тот, кто никогда не умрет! Кто всегда будет помнить!.. И мы будем живы, пока есть ты. А значит… — с ослепительной улыбкой, она взмахнула рукой, — мы тоже будем жить вечно!  
— Пугающая перспектива, — криво усмехнулся Мерлин, на которого страстная речь Морганы помимо воли произвела впечатление. — И чего ты пыталась добиться, сообщая мне эту сногсшибательную новость?  
— Обновляла в твоей памяти значение слова «ответственность», — лукаво прищурилась Моргана. — Береги свою буйную голову, Мерлин. Ради Артура. Ну, и ради меня заодно.  
— Эгоистична как всегда, — с иронией фыркнул Мерлин.  
— Это мое самое ценное качество, — ничуть не смутившись, повела бровью Моргана. — Где бы мы все были без моего эгоизма.  
Мерлин тихо вздохнул, его улыбка померкла. Повернув голову, он уставился в окно, за которым чернела ночь.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что все это не будет иметь значения, если Артур не вернется, — негромко сказал он. — В пророчестве говорилось лишь о том, что Мир заберет Артура, если возникнет нужда. А вот отдаст ли назад… об этом не было ни слова. И если он не возвратится, то я… — Мерлин медленно покачал головой, — я не вынесу этого, понимаешь? Мне будет лучше… и правда сотворить с собой что-нибудь эдакое. Чтобы ничего не помнить и не чувствовать, — он взглянул на неё с кривой усмешкой, но глаза стали темными и пустыми. — Авалону нужны лишь мои тело и душа. И моя магия. Мой разум ему без надобности. Я вполне могу продолжить свое бессмертное существование на острове в виде безмозглой туши, хранящейся в каком-нибудь ящике. Авалон это устроит.  
— Мерлин, ты спятил?! Что ты несешь?! — шокировано воскликнула Моргана, едва вновь обрела дар речи. — Не смей даже думать так! Это… Просто не смей!  
— Мне жаль, Моргана, — печально и твердо сказал Мерлин. — Но я уже сейчас знаю, что не смогу так жить. Без него. Прости. Так что… учитывай это в своих планах. Вполне возможно, что я ничем не смогу быть тебе полезен.  
— Да причем здесь?!.. О Боги… — она резко выдохнула и, закрыв глаза, сжала пальцами виски. — Он вернется, Мерлин. Конечно, вернется.  
— Ты уверена? — напряженно спросил тот. — Ты видела это?  
— Нет, но… — она запнулась и перевела дыхание. — Это логично. Зачем он будет нужен Миру, когда война останется позади? Живой мертвец, почивший четырнадцать веков назад. Ему там нет места. Мир его вернет.  
— Или избавится от него. Если и правда перестанет в нем нуждаться.  
— Нет, Мерлин, что ты!.. — Моргана осеклась, наткнувшись на его взгляд. — Еще рано о чем-то говорить, — успокаивающе произнесла она, после долгой паузы. — Мы ничего не можем знать наверняка, пока идет война.  
— Но однажды она закончится, — ровно ответил Мерлин, и, глядя в его помертвевшие, полные бесконечной усталости глаза, Моргана не нашла, что сказать.

***

Захлестывавшее город нашествие тварей начало стихать весной, четыре года спустя после исчезновения Артура. Число тварей уменьшалось, они почти перестали появляться на центральных улицах. После наступления темноты отряды стражей продолжали патрулировать городские кварталы, но стычки с тварями случались все реже. Магистрат открыто заявил о том, что вскоре опасность исчезнет совсем и останется только очистить от тварей пролегавшие под городом туннели, чтобы Авалон мог вернуться к прежнему существованию. 

Жители города вздохнули свободнее, начали чаще выходить из дома. Улицы оживились. После нескольких лет беспрерывного ночного террора впервые стали допоздна работать лавки и таверны, а в скверах и на площадях зазвучали оркестры.  
Несмотря на свое добровольное затворничество Мерлин тоже почувствовал эти изменения. Пациенты все чаще улыбались ему, поток изувеченных в ночных стычках стражей города и добровольцев поредел. Теперь Мерлин мог работать в более щадящем ритме, принимая оставшихся посетителей из тех, кто записался к нему за последние месяцы. Жизнь постепенно входила в прежнюю колею. И, пожалуй, Мерлин был единственным, кто за накрывшим город облегчением видел призрак надвигающейся личной катастрофы.  
— Война в Европе закончилась, ты слышал, Мерлин?  
Улыбаясь до ушей, Ланселот быстрым энергичным шагом вошел в цех мастерской, где Мерлин на вращаемом магией токарном круге вытачивал детали для последнего сложного протеза. Остановив станок, Мерлин сдвинул на лоб окуляры и повернулся к сияющему радостью другу.  
— Что?  
— Я говорю, война закончилась! — оседлав стул и уложив руки на спинку, Ланс улыбнулся еще шире. — Моргана показала мне последние газеты и просила и тебе передать. Все, наконец, позади. Ты рад?  
Мерлин устремил взгляд в окно, за которым, яркий и душистый, расцветал всеми красками май.  
— Моргана тебя прислала? — негромко спросил он. — Вот трусиха. Не хватило духу рассказать мне об этом самой.  
Облегчение и радость в глазах Ланселота сменились недоумением. Он нахмурился, а Мерлин едва слышно вздохнул.  
— Нет вестей об Артуре?  
Озадаченно наблюдая за ним, Ланс покачал головой.  
— Пока нет. Ты же знаешь, об этом я сказал бы сразу.  
— Верно. Извини, — рассеянно кивнул Мерлин.  
Словно смекнув что-то про себя, Ланселот, помолчав, добавил:  
— Бои закончились только в Европе. В других местах еще воюют. Япония с какими-то Штатами. Даже не знаю, где это.  
— Спасибо, Ланс. Держи меня в курсе, — кивнул Мерлин. Потом вновь сдвинул очки на глаза и включил станок.  
— Артур ведь вернется, так? — напряженно спросил за его спиной Ланселот.  
— Конечно, — ровно ответил Мерлин, возвращаясь к работе. — И когда он узнает, как ты в его отсутствие защищал Авалон, то будет очень горд тобой. Ты лучший из его рыцарей. Так всегда было. И еще… ты прекрасный друг.  
— Ты будто прощаешься со мной, — растерянно произнес Ланс. — Мерлин, в чем дело?  
— Ни в чем, просто много работы. Ты видишь? — он указал рукой на верстак, заполненный лежащими на нем деталями. — Тут несколько сложных случаев. Я не могу поручить это кому-то другому. Нужно закончить и собрать до утра, когда привезут ждущих эти протезы людей.  
— Тогда не буду тебе мешать, — Ланс деловито кивнул, поднялся и шагнул к двери. — До встречи, Мерлин.  
Тот улыбнулся ему на прощание, а когда дверь за Ланселотом затворилась, остановил станок, оперся руками о его раму, опустил голову и закрыл глаза. Он не хотел говорить Лансу, что почти утратил веру в возвращение Артура. Он и себе не хотел признаваться в этом. Но не стихающая боль в сердце и сменившая мятежные порывы зияющая пустота в груди разрастались, словно раковая опухоль. Мерлин не знал, сколько еще сможет ждать, прежде чем слабый ручеек надежды в лучшее не иссякнет совсем. Однажды он будет вынужден перестать притворяться, будто верит, что Артур вернется. И он не знал, что станет делать потом.

Весь следующий год Мерлин провел как человек, ожидающий исполнения долгой мучительной казни. Он дышал, говорил, работал, ходил по вечерам в расположенный неподалеку сквер, где в тишине любовался тем, как в воде полощут ветви склонившиеся над прудом старые ивы и цветут в клумбах пышные кустарники.  
Он больше не поднимался на верхний этаж мастерской, где провел столько ночей в поисках способа покинуть Авалон. Эта комната стояла запертой на ключ, храня в себе свидетельства его поражения. Магическая сделка, заключенная с Ши, свершилась с согласия древних Богов, а с ними — он успел в том убедиться — ничего было не сделать. В какой-то момент Мерлин увидел это совершенно ясно и даже поразился тому, что прежде на что-то надеялся. Ему оставалось только ждать, ждать и ждать, пока хватит душевных сил. А они после всех этих лет были почти на исходе.

В один из августовских вечеров, когда солнце только скрылось за пеленой окружавшего Авалон тумана, а в небо всплыла жутковатая луна, Моргана, будто смерч, ворвалась в его мастерскую. Она отрывисто дышала от быстрого бега, лицо искажала тревога, а глаза, всегда яркие и лукавые, потемнели от едва сдерживаемого волнения.  
— В чем дело? — оторвавшись от выкройки очередного изделия, Мерлин удивленно приподнял брови. — За тобой кто-то гонится?  
— Посмотри на улицу! Скорее! — схватив за руку, она потащила его к окну, в нетерпении отдернув в сторону занавески. Недоуменно оглядев прохожих и лениво ползущие по дороге мобили, Мерлин взглянул вверх и невольно приоткрыл рот. Небо над Авалоном налилось багровым, луна поблекла и приобрела оттенок крови.  
— Что это? — потрясенно спросил Мерлин.  
Моргана резко втянула в себя воздух и хрипло зашептала:  
— Помнишь, я говорила тебе о жутких бомбах, которые стирают с лица земли целые города. Это случилось. Это…  
— Боги… — пробормотал Мерлин, глядя, как в небе над городом растет и скручивается в кокон непроницаемо плотный сгусток темной материи. Мерлин впервые своими глазами видел, как формируется Тварь. Гигантская, как зависшая в воздухе крепость. Стальные крылья прорвали оболочку кокона и развернулись в почти километровом размахе. Исполинское тело распрямилось. Увенчанная рогами голова вытянулась на длинной, покрытой толстой броней шее. Мечущийся в исступленной злобе хвост рассек воздух, снося оказавшуюся на пути высокую башню. Разинув пасть, чудовище издало оглушительный рев, от которого содрогнулись стекла.  
— Не может быть… Дракон! — не веря глазам своим, выдохнул Мерлин.  
— Этого я и боялась, — почти всхлипнула Моргана, впившись побелевшими пальцами в его плечо.  
Оцепенев от шока, Мерлин смотрел, как чудовищный монстр яростно рассекает воздух крыльями, поднимаясь над городом выше и выше, чтобы потом, заложив крутой вираж, ринуться вниз и выдохнуть пастью мощную струю огня, вспахав пламенем целый квартал и заставив его вспыхнуть, как картонные декорации.  
Зарево пожара осветило ночь хищными алыми всполохами. Тут же забили тревожные колокола, заревели сирены.  
— Мерлин, ты должен вмешаться, — лихорадочно зашептала за его плечом Моргана. — Только ты сможешь... Если ты ждал повод, чтобы выплеснуть свою боль и гнев, — это он.  
Почти оттолкнув её в сторону, Мерлин бросился к двери, вылетел на лестницу и помчался вниз по ступенькам к выходу из здания. Оказавшись на улице, Мерлин со всех ног кинулся к пристройке, где держал мотоцикл. Выкатив его на дорожку, он на мгновение задрал голову, глядя, как ярится, поливая огнем дома, гигантская тварь. Оседлав мотоцикл, Мерлин выкрутил ручку газа и, рванув с места, понесся по дороге, заполненной перепуганными водителями мобилей и бегущими в страхе пешеходами. И чем больше он приближался к центру города, тем сложнее становилось двигаться вперед.

Объятый ужасом и пожаром Авалон погрузился в хаос. Крича и постоянно оглядываясь на пламенеющее небо, люди бежали по улицам в панике, стремясь убраться подальше от центральных кварталов, над которыми свирепствовал монстр. Мерлин лавировал между выезжающими на его полосу со встречной мобилями, продирался через толпы запрудивших проезжую часть жителей окрестных зданий, в ужасе покидавших свои дома. Наконец он вырвался на широкий бульвар, ведущий прямо в пылающий огнем центр, и после пары томительных минут сумасшедшей гонки ворвался на залитые пожаром улицы, напоминавшие разверзшийся на земле ад. 

Дома полыхали, как факелы, распространяя вокруг немыслимый жар. Раскаленная докрасна, потрескавшаяся брусчатка дымилась. Горели деревья и скамейки. Плавились в нестерпимом жаре фонарные столбы. Обгоревшие останки, мало похожие на человеческие тела, лежали повсюду, уже начиная таять и растворяться в огненном мареве. Воздуха вокруг будто не было. Сделав новый вздох, Мерлин понял, что задыхается от недостатка кислорода и обжигающей легкие концентрированной гари.  
С громким хлопком лопнули шины, и мотоцикл повело, он заюлил из стороны в сторону, теряя управление. Резко ударив по тормозам, Мерлин создал вокруг себя защитный кокон, спрыгнул на мостовую полыхающей огнём площади и запрокинул голову, глядя, как беснующийся стальной ящер заходит на новый атакующий круг.  
Вобрав в грудь остатки собранного магией воздуха, Мерлин сложил ладони рупором и закричал, раздирая небо пронзительными звуками Зова. Пусть эта тварь и не была настоящим драконом, но Мерлин рассчитывал, что старые трюки из его арсенала сработают и с ней.

Тварь услышала его. Голова монстра дернулась. Прервав атаку, дракон забил крыльями, обшаривая землю горящими, как уголья, глазами в поисках того, что посмел его отвлечь. Обнаружив Мерлина, тварь вытянула шею и издала низкое хищное шипение. Зависнув над стоящей посреди пылающих руин крохотной фигуркой, дракон разинул пасть и выдохнул дикий столб пламени, обрушившийся на Мерлина, как волна чудовищного цунами.  
Ничего не видя вокруг, кроме ревущей огненной бури, Мерлин стиснул зубы, все силы вкладывая в прогибающийся под напором огня магический щит. Пламя ревело и врезалось в него сплошным бушующим потоком, закрывая собой дома и небо.  
Когда монстр выдохся и пламя опало, Мерлин увидел, что от зданий на площади остались лишь раскаленные добела полыхающие остовы, а его несчастный мотоцикл превратился в оплавленный кусок металла.  
— Это все, что ты можешь?! — вне себя заорал Мерлин. — Теперь смотри, что могу я!  
Он воздел руки, выпуская на волю клокочущую его ненавистью магию. Гигантский невидимый молот грянул о спину твари, ломая ей хребет. Издав отчаянный крик, монстр забил крыльями и обрушился на землю, заставив ее дрогнуть под ногами Мерлина. Гигантская туша погребла под собой пылающие кварталы, раздавив до фундамента погибающие в огне дома. Стиснув кулак, Мерлин в исступлении сдавил твари горло, почти чувствуя, как лопаются и крошатся в пыль огромные звенья под изодранной в лохмотья стальной броней. И Мерлин не собирался на том останавливаться. Вся ярость, что скопилась в нем за эти годы, вся боль, тоска и горечь хлынули наружу, взламывая оковы рассудка. Ослепленный поглотившим его безумием, он в исступлении крушил и рвал на части агонизирующую тварь, превращая ее в огромную груду искореженного металла.

Он очнулся, лишь когда тело дракона превратилось в обломки, в которых даже невозможно было опознать его прежние очертания. Останки твари возвышались над пылающим городом исполинским курганом.  
Покачнувшись, Мерлин упал на колени, не в силах сдерживать сотрясавшую его дрожь. Ярость выпила его досуха, почти вычерпав все магические резервы. Пришедшее ей на смену опустошение обрушилось на него гранитной плитой, так что даже воздух входил в легкие с усилием и кровь гулко стучала в ушах. В груди будто умирало что-то. Он запрокинул голову к окрашенному пожарищем небу.  
— Дай хотя бы знак, что он жив, — взмолился Мерлин неведомо кому. — Верни его мне. Прошу… Верни.  
Он захлебнулся словами, чувствуя, как по лицу катится что-то горячее и влажное. Тяжелая капля упала рядом на дымящуюся брусчатку, за ней другая, третья, и небо обрушилось на землю потоками воды, утопив все звуки в рокоте бушующего ливня. Он хлынул на город сплошной стеной, взметнув вверх облака белого пара, словно грохочущий в горах водопад.

Мерлин стоял на коленях под хлесткими плетями воды, и его сознание заполнялось белым шумом, следом за которым пришло беспамятство. Он тяжело осел на почерневшую землю, и уже не видел, как под натиском яростных водных струй гаснет злое пламя пожарища. Не видел, как с восходом солнца испаряются в туманной дымке останки поверженного им чудовища. Как, заметив его тело в покрытых жирным пеплом руинах, к нему бегут люди. Не видел бледного от тревоги лица Ланселота. Не чувствовал, как его с величайшей осторожностью перекладывают на носилки. 

Он очнулся лишь на следующее утро в одной из немногих палат единственной в городе больницы, куда горожане приходили с мелкими травмами, которые не требовали серьезных вмешательств.  
Возле его кровати на стуле с книгой на коленях сидела Моргана. Увидев, что он открыл глаза, она всем телом подалась вперед и порывисто обвила ладонью его руку.  
— Наконец-то. Я так счастлива, что ты цел.  
— Было бы символично, если б меня прикончила посланная Миром тварь, — глядя в низкий белый потолок, медленно произнес Мерлин. — Как думаешь, Авалон сумел бы ей помешать?  
— Мерлин, не говори так, — почти испуганно сказала Моргана, и тот послал ей улыбку, полную грустной иронии.  
— Прости. У меня плохо с чувством юмора в последнее время. Наверное, я просто устал.  
Моргана чуть нахмурилась и крепче сжала его руку. Мерлин едва слышно вздохнул и перевел взгляд на окно, за которым на широком карнизе весело суетились и чирикали маленькие юркие птички.  
— Много людей погибло?  
— Точно неизвестно. Около десятка тысяч, должно быть, — тихо сказала Моргана и после паузы отстраненно добавила: — Мордред был в их числе. Его дом стоял там, куда пришлась первая волна огня.  
Резко повернув голову, Мерлин остро взглянул на нее. Брови сочувственно сошлись к переносице.  
— Моргана… Мне жаль.  
— Ничего, — с напускным равнодушием пожала плечами та. — Мое сердце давно остыло. На самом деле, мы уже несколько веков не виделись. Скажем так, о тебе я горевала бы куда больше. И вовсе не по сам знаешь какой причине.  
Губы Мерлина дрогнули, и он коротко пожал её пальцы.  
— Спасибо. Я тронут.

С того времени Моргана старалась не упускать его из виду. Почти каждый вечер навещала в мастерской, принося с собой новые книги, улыбки, непринужденные разговоры и городские новости. Рассказывала, как идут работы по расчистке разрушенных центральных кварталов, как в магистрате спорят о том, надо ли заново отстраивать дома или же стоит разбить на месте уничтоженных построек большой парк с искусственными озерами и пляжами, где горожане могли бы гулять, купаться, принимать солнечные ванны и кататься на лодках. Моргана и Ланселот, будто сговорившись, по очереди несли вахту в мастерской Мерлина, как у постели тяжелобольного друга, стараясь не надоедать ему, но и не оставлять надолго в одиночестве.

Около месяца спустя он и Моргана сидели на скамейке в любимом сквере Мерлина, глядя, как снуют среди склоненных к воде желтеющих ивовых ветвей деловитые утки. Осеннее небо над Авалоном хмурилось, устланное плотными тучами, будто не знало, пролиться ли дождем или подождать еще немного.  
— Я прочла утром в газетах… что война окончена, — нарушила молчание Моргана. — Подписан мир. И… я совсем не знаю, что еще сказать.  
Мерлин медленно втянул в грудь воздух и смежил веки, ожидая, что его накроет волной новой боли, но душа отозвалась лишь щемящей печалью и горечью.  
— Скажи, что мы глупцы и зря надеялись. Что надо смириться и жить дальше. А, впрочем… ничего не говори. Что тут скажешь.  
Мерлин гулко сглотнул, с трудом сделав новый вздох. Он знал, что боль еще придет, что она будет страшной. И что он, вполне возможно, не сможет с ней справиться.  
— Мерлин! — вцепившись ему в плечо, вдруг вскрикнула Морган. — Смотри!  
Он распахнул глаза и увидел, как на покрытую травой и желтыми листьями лужайку падает косой солнечный луч, как будто в закрывших небо тучах возникла узкая прореха, выстелившая золотым свечением крохотное пространство на раскинувшейся далеко внизу земле. Сияние становилось все ярче и насыщеннее, пока в нем не проступили очертания лежащего на траве человека. На нем был истертый, покрытый грязью военный мундир. Поблекшие от пыли светлые волосы тускло мерцали в лучах угасающего света. И это несомненно был…  
— Артур! — выдохнула Моргана и, сорвавшись с места, бросилась вперед к распростертому на земле телу. Мерлин смотрел на него, оцепенев и боясь пошевелиться. В голове нарастал низкий гул. Он не мог даже дышать, будто все мышцы внутри него разом окаменели в спазме. Он глядел, как Моргана падает на колени возле Артура, как сжимает его безвольную руку, касается лица.  
— Артур, очнись! Артур… Боги, он не дышит. Мерлин! Что ты сидишь?! Помоги же!  
Мерлин вздрогнул, будто его хлестнули плетью, сделал судорожный вздох и, очнувшись, бросился к Моргане, рухнул на колени с другой стороны от Артура, окидывая его тело полубезумным взглядом.  
— Как не дышит?! Он же не может быть мертв?!  
— Я не знаю, Мерлин, не знаю! — почти плача воскликнула Моргана.  
Лихорадочно зашарив по шее Артура пальцами и так и не почувствовав биения пульса, Мерлин рванул в сторону полы его форменной куртки, а затем и оказавшейся под ней рубашки.  
Прижав ладонь ко рту, Моргана издала судорожный всхлип. Мерлин похолодел, чувствуя, как в животе змеиными кольцами сворачивается ужас.  
Все тело Артура было покрыто пулевыми ранами. Некоторые были почти свежими, черными и будто воспаленными. Другие уже зарубцевались, словно были получены давно.  
— Не понимаю… — хрипло выдохнул Мерлин, изо всех сил борясь с накатывающей паникой. — Кожа теплая, но раны старые. И смертельных только две, — он коснулся двух багровых рубцов напротив сердца. — Что это значит? Если только…  
Он взвился на ноги, охваченный остро вспыхнувшей в груди надеждой, и бросился обратно к скамейке, где оставил свою сумку. Его рабочий саквояж был зачарован особенным образом. Сквозь него можно было дотянуться до любого места в его мастерской, что было важно, когда приходилось ехать к тем пациентам, кто был не в состоянии прийти к Мерлину самостоятельно.  
Вернувшись, он вновь упал на колени и запустил в саквояж руку сразу по плечо, пытаясь нашарить на полках лаборатории нужный предмет. Нащупав, наконец, выпуклые контуры старинной резной шкатулки, Мерлин ухватил ее за боковую ручку и выволок из сумки на свет.  
— Что это?  
— Держи, — отомкнув древние замки, Мерлин осторожно достал из обитого бархатом хранилища покрытое чеканным магическим орнаментом большое золотое сердце и протянул Моргане.  
— Это для Артура? — неверяще спросила та.  
— Плод моей старой паранойи.  
Склонившись над распростертым перед ним телом, Мерлин призвал на помощь магию, вскрывая Артуру грудную клетку. Ему не требовались инструменты. Его сила была — как скальпель, зажимы, пинцеты и прочее вместе взятое. Отринув все чувства, не замечая ничего вокруг, он вытаскивал из груди Артура засевшие в ней пули, сращивал ткани, восстанавливая изодранные выстрелами легкие. Ему казалось, он никогда прежде не работал с такой бешеной скоростью. Обрезав ведущие к сердцу сосуды и затворив кровь, он осторожно вытащил истерзанный свинцом безжизненный комок плоти и требовательно протянул в сторону Морганы руку.  
— Дай мне его.  
Почувствовав, как прохладный металл ложится в ладонь, он поместил механическое сердце на место и принялся споро крепить к нему вены и артерии.  
— Как я могу помочь? — услышал он срывающийся голос Морганы.  
— Сейчас, по моей команде, начнешь делать искусственное дыхание, — сосредоточенно ответил он.  
— Я не умею!  
— Запрокинь ему голову, открой рот, выдвинь челюсть и вливай небольшие порции воздуха магией через равные промежутки времени! Не мне тебя учить!  
— Хорошо. Сейчас, — не обращая внимания на неловкие перемещения Морганы, Мерлин зажал в креплениях последний сосуд и выкачал через запорный клапан из внутренних полостей весь воздух. Замер, лихорадочно обшаривая взглядом творение рук своих. Механическое сердце в окружении веера кровеносных жил выглядело, как должно. Решившись, Мерлин отпустил зажимы, позволяя ему наполниться кровью, а затем послал внутрь механизма мощный магический разряд. Он почти увидел, как закрутились внутри крохотные шестерни и валы, сжались мембраны и заработали клапаны, выбрасывая в аорту первую волну крови. Механическое сердце забилось ровно и сильно — вечное, как магия, с помощью которой оно было создано.  
— Моргана — давай.  
Легкие Артура расширились в первом принудительном вздохе. Убедившись, что Моргана справляется со своей задачей, Мерлин принялся спешно вытаскивать оставшиеся пули, засевшие в области живота, соединяя и восстанавливая ткани печени, желудка, кишечника…  
— Мерлин, мне кажется, ничего не выходит.  
— Не останавливайся!  
Закончив с внутренними органами и очистив их магией, он принялся сшивать обратно мышцы и кожные ткани. Потом начал вытаскивать пули и мелкие осколки снарядов из рук и ног.  
— Мерлин, он не приходит в себя. Что я не так делаю?  
— Всё так. Дай-ка мне, — отодвинув Моргану в сторону, Мерлин перехватил у нее эстафету, остановившись на коленях у его головы и положив ладонь на грудь.  
— Ну же. Артур. Дыши. Дыши сам. Очнись. Прошу тебя! Заклинаю! Живи! Только живи!  
Он вдруг почувствовал, как казавшееся безжизненным тело содрогается под его рукой и выгибается, словно от боли. Затем Артур сделал мучительный вдох. Потом другой. Третий… И медленно открыл глаза.  
Мерлин осел рядом на землю, чувствуя, как стучит кровь в висках. Его собственное сердце колотилось так сильно, что, казалось, сейчас взорвется в груди. Сидящая на земле по другую сторону от Артура Моргана зажала рот испачканной в крови ладонью и разрыдалась. Чувствуя, как кружится голова от нечеловеческого облегчения, Мерлин покачнулся в сторону, нашарил на земле руку Артура, живую и теплую, и сжал ее в своей, не имея сил ни на что другое.  
Артур моргнул, сощурившись от вечернего света. Медленно повернул к нему голову.  
— Мерлин... — прошептали его бескровные губы. — Ты же мне не снишься?  
— Нет, — с трудом выговорил Мерлин, ощущая, как сдавливает слезами горло. — Ты дома, Артур. Ты вернулся.  
Артур смежил веки и сделал судорожный вздох. Челюсть напряглась, так что желваки заходили под кожей, ноздри раздулись, а ладонь стиснула руку Мерлина так сильно, будто он боялся, что тот растает в воздухе, если её отпустить.  
— Боги… Я уже перестал надеяться.  
— Артур, что с тобой случилось? — всхлипнула Моргана. Она плакала навзрыд, не сдерживаясь и не стесняясь собственных слез.  
— Я… — запнувшись, Артур судорожно перевел дыхание и крепко сжал веки. — Я ничего не смог сделать. Я был там один… без документов… как бродяга. Сначала пытался добраться до высших военных чинов… чтобы убедить их… остановить войну. Меня едва не посадили в тюрьму… как предателя… и труса. Потом отправили на фронт. Это было… — он покачал головой и стиснул зубы, — чудовищно… безобразно… и бессмысленно. Я пытался помочь, кому мог… Но этого было так мало. Капля в океане. Меня ранили бессчетное число раз. Но я почему-то не умирал. Словно не мог. А когда все закончилось, и мы взяли чертов Берлин… я просто бродил… по Миру… не зная, что делать… как вернуться… Пока в один из дней вдруг не упал на землю. Словно мне обрезали веревки… Стало очень больно. И темно.  
— Артур! — содрогаясь в рыданиях, сдавленно прошептала Моргана. Артур перевел на неё взгляд, и его лицо смягчилось.  
— Не плачь… сестра… Я ведь живой.  
Он легко коснулся её руки, а потом вновь перевел неподвижный взгляд на небо, будто всё не мог избавиться от терзавших его душу призраков.  
— Я ненавижу войну, — глядя перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами, сказал Артур. — Ненавижу всем своим существом. Это ненасытное, бездушное, уродливое чудовище. Я сделал бы все… чтобы мне не пришлось когда-либо пережить это вновь. Не пришлось возвращаться в Мир. Никогда больше…  
Мерлин стискивал его ладонь, а глаза жгло от вскипающих в них слез. Боль, сострадание и всепоглощающее чувство исступленной, безграничной любви разрывали его на части.  
Где-то в реальном Мире объятые ликованием толпы заполняли улицы многомиллионных городов, праздновали, пускали в небо салюты и радовались окончанию самой кровопролитной войны за всю историю Земли. А очень далеко от них на зачарованном острове, скрытом за завесой магического тумана, трое оставшихся в вечности людей, задыхаясь от облегчения, сжимали друг друга в объятиях и истово всей душей надеялись, что грядущие поколения живущего в Мире человечества никогда не повторят прежних ошибок.


End file.
